Broken
by Yunu101
Summary: She started as a crazy neighbor, but the more he got to know her the saner she seemed. ButchxBubbles fanfic (Just a short story I made)
1. The Beginning Of Everything

As I walked the streets of the loud city, I watched cars speed by me. I slowly exhale and inhale the brisk air. I grew up in this city with my two brothers, all alone. I fell in love once, it didn't end well. That experience alone changed my perception of life.

After reaching my apartment building, I took my hood down and went up two flights of stairs. When I got to my floor I heard loud music. I already knew where it was coming from. I unlocked my door, and took a glance at my neighbor's door, rolling my eyes at their ignorance, before walking in. My neighbor just moved in last week and every night it was always something. Bringing someone home, talking to someone on the phone loud enough for me to know that she doesn't like anything too sweet, constantly breaking things, sometimes I would hear her crying, and now playing music so loud that the whole building can probably hear it. My neighbor has some serious problems, and I will gladly keep my distance. That'll be difficult, considering we're neighbors.

I dropped my keys on the floor and walked to my small kitchen. The wooden floor creaked as my heavy feet went across it. I got a box of cereal out one of the cabinets above the sink. I then got a bowl from another cabinet and milk from the fridge. I made my dinner, then went to sit on my bed that was formerly a couch. I watched some cartoon on the small box tv that I was given by one of my brothers. He gave it to me when I moved into my apartment. I didn't really need it though.

The cartoon I was watching made zero sense. A fish and a blue cat being brothers and best friends, and a T-Rex and a giant actually fitting in a school building without breaking the roof. No wonder kids are just stupid.

Out of nowhere, I heard something bang against the wall from my neighbor's apartment. I sighed and finished eating my cereal. When I finish dinner, I put my now empty bowl and spoon in the sink then get ready for bed. By that I mean, turn the tv off and take off my clothes, only keeping my boxers on. I get in my bed, pulling the soft thin blanket over me and positioning my head on the pillow for some kind of comfort. I rarely feel comfortable sleeping in my bed, but I just brush it off and sleep anyway. As long as I sleep it doesn't matter.

My muscles relaxed and I finally drifted off to sleep. In the middle of my sleep, I was awoken by the sound of glass breaking. At first, I didn't register what was going on, but I then remembered my crazy neighbor.

"I can't take this shit anymore!" she yelled and I heard glass shatter again. At least the music isn't playing anymore, but now she's breaking things. "I hate it here!"

At this point, I'm just upset that she woke me up. So, I get up and leave my apartment to stand in front of hers. I don't care about getting clothes on, I care for my sleep.

"Can you not do this in the middle of the night!" I yell as I bang on her door. "People are trying to sleep!"

"I don't care, leave me alone!" It then sounded like she threw something made out of glass at the door.

"You're lucky I don't call the police on your ass!"

"I don't care." her voice cracked a little and I heard her drop to the floor. "You don't know me, and you don't know how hard it is living in this stupid world for me." Now, she's crying. If I wasn't trying to listen I wouldn't be able to hear it. "I rather kill myself," she said. I sighed and took my fist off of the door.

"You're going through something and I'm sorry you are, but—."

"Shut up, you don't care," she cries. "If I don't care, you don't care."

"Open the door," I say and her crying immediately stopped.

"Go back to sleep," she said, lowly. "I'll be quiet."

"I need to know if your—."

"I'm fine and I'll be fine, just leave me alone." Then, I heard her get up and walk away. I stood there for a while, but I heard nothing.

I just went back to my apartment and slept, exactly what I was told. I probably shouldn't have left her, I really didn't want to. I know what it's like to believe that life doesn't matter anymore. Losing the woman I loved got harder every day.

"Butch, are you listening?" My vision focused on the hand that was being waved in front of my face.

"Get your hand out of my face before I break it," I bluntly say. He takes his hand out of my face and laughs.

"I was just getting your attention, but you were to busy thinking about... something orrrr someone," my idiot brother teases.

"It's nothing," I brush off.

"So it is someone huh?" My other idiot brother came over and asked. I roll my eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Our brother is holding out on us Boom."

"As your brothers, we should know exactly what—, I mean who you are thinking about," Boomer declares.

"You guys are annoying," I scoff.

"But you love us, even if we are," Boomer says, poking my cheek. "Righhhht, say it. You. Love. Us." After every sentence, he pokes my check, again and again. I felt my left eye twitch as I got more annoyed. I grab his wrist and look coldly into his ocean eyes, Boomer cringed at how I looked at him. "Please let go," he begs. "I'm sorry." Then, he gave me a fake smile. I let his wrist go and Boomer rubbed it smoothly, with a sigh.

"You know Butch doesn't admit shit like that," the redhead says.

"I love you dumbass's, there," I shrug.

"Awww, I love you too, dumbass," Boomer said, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me. "And your dumbass too, Brick." Boomer got off of me and went over to Brick for a hug.

"Um, back the fuck up Goldilocks," Brick demanded.

"I just want a hug, Red Riding Hood." Boomer still hugged him even though he was told not to. "Family," he sighed. "Wait, if I'm Goldie Locks and Brick's Red Riding Hood, then who is Butch?"

"The ugly duckling," Brick laughed. Boomer joined in he was still hugging Brick. "Get the fuck off me." Boomer listened and let Brick out of the hug.

"How about Snow White?" Boomer suggests. "Her hair's black."

"Nahh, what did Ma used to call him again?"

"I don't fucking know, oh, how about Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk?"

"No," I refuse.

"Hansel?"

"Nope," I refuse again.

"I got it," Brick stated. "He was her _little Beasty_."

"Oooh, Beasty," Boomer teases, starting to poke my cheek again. "Soo, is that from the Beauty and the Beast?"

"Duhh, dumbass."

"Stop poking me," I growl.

"Don't make Beasty mad Goldilocks, he might hurt you and it'll be worse than grabbing onto your wrist," Brick warns.

"You gonna get mad, _Beasty_?" Boomer taunted, poking my cheek at a faster pace.

"Boomer, I swear I will kill you and make it look like a suicide."

"I see you have all this pent up anger, and I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Boomer cooed. He started lightly petting my face as if I was a dog. "Just let it all out, I'm here for you." And he whispered the last part.

"Goldilocks, he's not kidding."

"It's okay Beasty, you have your brothers full support, just tell us when you're ready," Boomer said. I grabbed him by his throat and he put his hands around my wrist. "Brother, help me," Boomer called for Brick.

"Long live the king," Brick says and he raised up his flask before drinking from it. I rolled my eyes at them and let go of Boomer.

He fell to the floor, slowly, while imitating Mufasa's yell. "Butch this is the part where you yell dad," Boomer said as he picked his head up to look at me.

"Considering I'm the cause of this, I am technically Scar, so Brick you're Simba," I explained.

"I get to kill Butch, fuck yes," Brick uttered. "I always come on top bitches."

"Nala would disagree," Boomer cut in.

"Fuck Nala, I'm worried about keeping my daughter away from Scar 2.0."

"Kovu's mother was the only reason anyone even thought that he was anything like Scar," Boomer clarifies. I sighed and Brick put his hand on his chin and thought about what Boomer said.

"True, then what the fuck do I do?" He questioned.

"Simba doesn't really do shit after his 'son' became the focus," Boomer shrugs.

"Son?" Brick and I said in unison.

"Exactly, Disney fucked up with that one."

"Hey, you got a job." Ace walked in. "But Brick I got what you asked for."

"That means weed," Boomer 'whispered' to me. Brick gave him his 'really?' face.

"I know," I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up and buy your weed, Brick, I'm not gonna be late because of your...s—."

"Habits?" Boomer suggests.

"Yup."

"Ay, Brick is a very loyal 'customer'," Ace stated. "Him and some little blonde girl."

"Little blonde girl?" Boomer questioned.

"Yeah, everyone other than those two are inexperienced little high schoolers and I never see the blondes full face. She likes to keep her identity hidden, all I ever see is her eyes," he shrugs.

"I'll be in the van," Boomer said, getting up off the floor and then leaving. I walked out of the building into the van as well. Boomer was in the driver's seat. The van only has two seats so Brick has to drive his own car to the house.

"Sooooo, Butch—."

"No." Boomer faked a gasp and put his hands on his chest.

"You didn't even let me speak," he pouts. "I was gonna ask you what you were thinking about earlier, but **you** wanna be rude and say **no **before **I **could even say anything."

"Oh my god, I told you it was nothing," I reply.

"So cruel," Boomer 'cried'.

"Ay, you made Goldilocks cry," Brick said as he opened the door on Boomer's side. "You poor soul." Brick hugged Boomer and stroked his hair. Boomer hugged back and continued fake crying.

"Beasty wouldn't let me talk."

"I'll make you porridge if you stop crying," Brick offers.

"Just right?" He asks.

"Just right," Brick confirms.

"I love you so much, Little Red."

"Anddd this went too far, I'm leaving," Brick stated before walking away to his car. Boomer just laughs, then closes his door.

"I suppose we follow Little Red."

We followed Brick to a house, loaded the truck up with someone's furniture, followed Brick to another house, unloaded the furniture, and left after receiving our pay, of course. On the way back, Boomer started talking about how he, apparently, met his soulmate.

"She says she loves my personality, no one has ever said that to me, and that is why we are soulmates," he explained.

"Mhm," I reply.

"She's supposed to be meeting me at the bar, Red says he's coming to meet her, but you?" Boomer hinted.

"Maybe some other time, I already don't sleep well at night. I don't need late nights out drinking disturbing my sleep, plus we still gotta work tomorrow."

"We do nothing, but fool around anyway," he shrugged.

"I don't want a hangover tomorrow," I plainly stated. "Sorry Boom."

"It's fine, Brick wasn't invited in the first place."

Boomer drops me off a block away from my apartment building, I would seriously hate it if he dropped me off right in front of the building. It's just unnecessary. As I approach the building I see someone in a black jacket sitting on the steps. They were smoking something, definitely wasn't a cigarette. I couldn't see their face, but I could tell they were female. I don't recognize her though. I ignore the urge to talk to her and walk inside. It'd be weird if I just went up and talked to her anyway.

I walk into my apartment and drop my keys on the floor, after closing my door. I turn on the tv and that stupid cartoon from yesterday was on. I order a plain cheese pizza for dinner. I watch the cartoon on the edge of my bed as I waited.

"Yes, I am getting ready," I heard my neighbor say to someone, minutes later. "What? No, of course, I'm not nervous. Stop calling me that, you know we're just friends." I wasn't interested in her conversation, but I couldn't help but listen. Considering I don't hear anyone else, my crazy neighbor was on the phone with someone. Her voice seemed different from last night. Last night her voice was cold, now it's all bubbly. Of course, she'd put a mask on when she's talking to other people. She'd most likely show herself to the people she trusts or, possibly, by accident. I guess could say that last night was one of those accidents. "What is the address again?" She asked. "Alright, I'm catching a cab in an hour."

Then, I heard glass shatter. She just breaks shit for fun now, I guess. There was a knock at my door and the person on the other end said: "Pizza, for Butch."

"You don't need to say my name," I informed them as I got up from my bed. I got the pizza and returned to the dumbass cartoon. It's surprisingly interesting, sadly.

I fell asleep sometime after eating and turning the tv off, but just like the night before, the sound of glass shattering woke me up. This time is worse, this time it was shatter after shatter.

Fuck.

I walked out of my apartment and approached her door. I rose my fist up to bang it against the door, but my neighbor let out a small whimper. "Fuck," she said. "Damnit."

I hear glass crunch, she was probably walking. That crunching sound stopped, letting me know that she stopped walking. I hurried back in my apartment to get clothes on, then I went back into the hallway.

"Are you okay?" I ask, blurting it.

"I'm fine, leave me alone," she replies. "Ow," she whispered.

"You hurt yourself, didn't you?" I questioned.

"N-no, leave me alone!" She yells.

"I'll help you." Then, there was silence. She didn't say anything and I didn't say anything. I waited for her to say something. I heard the lock on the door click, then the door flew open. I was met with a short blonde with icy blue eyes. She was wearing a red oversized sweatshirt. She held her right hand out and saw the cuts on it. "Anywhere else?" I asked. She holds out her other hand and that one had a small piece of glass stuck in it. Blood was coming out of it, staining her red sweatshirt. "That it?" She looks down at her right foot and my eyes followed hers. There's a cut along the front of her leg.

"It's stuck in my foot too," she added. I let out a sigh and run my hand through my dark hair, a little.

"Bathroom," I say. She walks straight to the right and I followed. The bathroom was right there. Her apartment was dark, her lights were off. The only lights on were the bathroom lights. Her bathroom is definitely better than mine. "Tweezers and alcohol?"

"In the cabinet," she replies while sitting on top of the toilet. I open the cabinet next to the mirror and immediately see the rubbing alcohol, but no tweezers. "In the blue bag." I look around the cabinet, my eyes eventually landed on the blue back in the top left corner. I grabbed the bag and alcohol. "The fuck are you helping me for, we don't know each other?" She asked.

"Mhm."

"The cotton balls are in the box under the sink," she sighs.

I cleaned the cuts, saving her hand and foot for last. "What's your name?" I ask as I take her left hand in my right hand.

"You don't need to know my name after this shit is done, we're never speaking to each other."

"I'd still like to know my neighbor's name," I shrug. I examined the glass in her hand, figuring out how I would remove it. I looked back up at her

"Dia," she utters, looking away from me. She doesn't look like a Dia and people usually avoid eye contact when lying. Unless she's just nervous. "Happy now, _Butch_?"

"How do you—."

"The pizza guy, dumbass," _Dia _said. I rolled my eyes at her and returned my attention back to the glass. "Ow." She pulls her hand away after I picked at the glass.

"It isn't even that deep." Then, she laughed a little and used her free hand to cover her mouth. Okay so, she's immature. I finally got the glass out of her hand, while she was too busy holding back from laughing. I crouched down and grabbed her right ankle. She put cotton balls on her hand to stop the blood. Her eyes came to mine, they're so cold.

"Hurt me and I wi—."

"I get it, just—."

"Don't order me around, _Butch_," she snapped, calmly. I try my best not to hurt her while removing the glass from her foot, but eventually, I did. "Fuck," she gasps.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"Son of a bitch."

"It's going to hurt, just bear it," I reply and she shows me her middle finger, flipping me off. "I said, sorry."

"I said, fuck you," she scoffs. I nod my head and shrug it off. As I took the glass out, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. I heard her curse under her breath and she examined her foot.

While she wrapped her foot in bandage wrap, her stomach growled. "You're hungry," I stated.

"Leave," _Dia_ demands.

"I know you can't cook." Her eyes widened. She was probably surprised about how I knew that. Then, she scowled at me.

"You've eavesdropped on me, don't do that," she growled.

"Hard not to when you're so damn loud, these walls are paper thin," I defend.

"I should have never let you in my **damn **apartment."

"A thank you would suffice," I frown.

"I didn't ask, you offered, dumbass," she scowls. "Leave... please." She looks away from me, acting like she was a little embarrassed.

"I'll leave..." her shoulders calmed at my statement. "If you tell me what you'll eat," I finished. Her body tenses up again. "You have to eat, you smell like liquor and you shouldn't drink without eating."

"Okay, **Daddy**, what would you offer me if I were to agree to... this?" She asks, still not looking at me.

"Well one, I'm not your Daddy an—."

"Sure are acting like it," she mumbled. I felt my eye twitch at her little comment.

"**And** it depends what you have in your kitchen," I say. She sighed, giving me a side glare. "Don't look at me like that."

"Shut up, idiot."

She gets up and exits the bathroom. I watched as she turned her apartment lights on and closed her door. I hadn't noticed it was still open. I put her stuff away and when I was done, I turned off the light and walk out. When I turned the corner, I examine her apartment. It was messy but weirdly perfectly messy. Step up bed area on the left, small loveseat on the right, tv in front of it, and kitchen straight ahead. It had a pass-through window on the left side. Her apartment furniture was mostly black and white, and it also seemed bigger than mine.

"Watch the glass," she warns me from the kitchen. I look down at the wooden floor, broken glass scattered all around it. "Because I won't offer my help if you get a piece stuck in your foot."

"I wouldn't need it," I respond with, then I join her in the kitchen. I watched her as she went through her cabinets over the counter. She grabbed a glass cup and dropped it on the floor. "Why do you do that?"

"Oh, I forgot you were here," she said, bluntly. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"And when do you clean up your mess?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel like it, dumbass."

"Where's your broom?"

"In the closet, next to the fridge," she answered, her tone was quieter when she said that. I got the broom and the dustpan and cleaned up the glass. In the kitchen and in the other room. Then, I end up making her spaghetti while she watched tv at the pass-through window. I didn't notice there was a tv there. "Why do you want to help me?" She asked out of nowhere. I grab a bowl from the cabinet and begin to fill it with food, ignoring her question. "Answer me, dumbass."

"Answer my question then, why do you break shit?" I shrug.

"No," she blurted.

"Then I'm not answering yours." I hand her the bowl of spaghetti, give her a fork, and make a bowl of my own.

"So, what else do you know about me?"

"I know you don't like really sweet foods and you like being in control, you can't stand not being in control."

"I'm sure there's more than that, but that'll do," she utters. We went back to eating, in silence. She did end up breaking that silence. "You can watch tv on the couch if you want, I don't care." She blurted the last part as if she needed to say it.

So, I watched tv on her couch when I finished eating. I watched a scary movie and _Dia_ ends up coming over to watch it with me. On a jump scare, I saw her jump a little from the corner of my eye.

"Did it scare you?" I teased with a smirk.

"No," she snapped.

"I'm not judging you, it's the most normal thing about you really." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

I lost track of time while we watched movie after movie. She rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep during one movie. I never felt more awkward before now. I couldn't help but fall asleep as well. It was like 2 in the morning and I had to get up at 6.

"Get up," I heard her say. I growled and turned my head another way. "I will slap you if you don't get your ass up." I ignore her and try to go back to sleep. "I have to go to work and I'm not leaving you in my apartment." My eyes immediately opened at the word 'work'. "Finally, would've enjoyed slapping you though." She was in front of me with a towel wrapped around her body. "I went into your apartment, really shouldn't keep it unlocked, but I got you this," she says, pointing next to me. I followed her index finger and saw the clothes she brought me. She even got me boxers, I looked back up at her with a confused look on my face. "Are you fully awake, can you speak or do something and stop looking like an idiot?"

"Does this mean I use your shower?" I asked.

"Yeah, towel, washcloth, soap all in there," she replies. "Don't take your time."

"Mhm," I groan, grabbing my clothes and going into the bathroom.

In the middle of showering, I heard _Dia _brushing her teeth.

"You know I could've taken a shower at my apartment?"

"Shut up," she mumbles after a long silence. After that, she put music on, loud music. I get out of the shower and I noticed Dia washing her face. I grab a towel and quickly dry off. Then, she lowered the music. "If I'm broken then everything else should be too," she utters out of nowhere.

"What?"

"That's why I 'break shit'," Dia answers. "Why are you helping?" She turned to me and I covered myself up with the towel. Dia blushes then turns her head away from me. "Sorry."

"Everyone needs help and I don't normally help people, but I've felt what you felt," I respond.

"Like you wanna fucking end your dumbass life, the life no one would care for if it was taken?" She questioned and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Exactly like that, until I figured out that it was wrong." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"Everyone says the same thing y'know," Dia shrugged.

"You love your family right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Live for them, they don't want you to die. Now please get out the bathroom, I find it weird to change while you're in here."

"Dumbass," she scoffed as she walked out.

I got dressed without wasting a second. I'm probably going to be late for work and Boomer definitely won't let that slide. If I went out drinking with him, he would. Being late on my own would make him want to fight with me about it.

"What are you doing after work?" I asked. I was leaning on the apartment door as I waited for Dia to finish getting ready. Earlier, she gave me a toothbrush to brush my teeth and now she's fixing her hair up into a bun.

"None of your business, but if you really want to know, I'm probably going to sit in this very apartment, watch tv or something, and get high." I was taken back by her answer. She doesn't look like someone who'd do any kind of drugs.

"How about you do something that involves another person?" I suggested.

"Another person like you?"

"Not was I was trying to say, maybe a family member or two," I explain. She laughed a little, then took my hand. At first, I was shocked, but then she let it go after putting something in it. I felt my beating heart calm and I look down at what she put in my hand. My keys. "Okay, you're never going into my apartment again."

"I don't want to, your apartment is bland," she replied as she picks up a blue duffel bag and throws it over her shoulder.

"And yours is messy," I defend.

"And you're fucking stupid," she argues. "I really can't do this right now, so how about we forget this and go to work like normal people?"

"Come on." I opened the door and she followed me out the door. I waited for her to lock her apartment, then we continued walking. "What do you work as?" I question as we walked down the steps.

"I'm a dancer," she answers.

"Dancer, huh?"

"Ballet."

"You can't dance on that foot, especially ballet," I say.

"Ballet is all about enduring everything. You fall hurt your ankle, so you get up, pretend it didn't happen, and try the move again," Dia bluntly said.

"It won't heal properly like that."

"I know, bu—."

"Call in sick, for the rest of the week," I bark.

"Do you know how much money that takes out of my pay—." I stopped walking and turned around to her. She stopped walking, almost bumping into me. She was surprised at me suddenly turning around, she even stopped talking.

"It probably hurts just to walk," I sigh.

"Well, I won't be on th—."

"Call in," I order.

"Fine, but you owe me, actual money." She reaches into her duffel bag and takes out her phone. "Dumbass," she mumbled before putting the phone to her ear.

So, I walked outside and waited on the steps. She was in there talking on the phone for a while. So, I just looked around at random people, birds, cars, and other things. Minutes later, I heard light footsteps behind me and she was finally done her phone call. Dia sits next to me with a sigh.

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"I thought you didn't want me to order you around, you like to be in control right?" I asked back.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

"You can come with me," I shrug.

"So, I would have to sit and watch you..." She looks at me, hinting for me to continue.

"Do nothing, I literally do nothing on most days." She raised one of her eyes, she was confused. I'd be confused too. "Well, my brothers are there, so I'm not completely bored," I add. Her confused me expression never left.

Dia does end up coming with me. She looked around as we walked in the short white building. Never spoke or asked questions about it. When I walked into the back room, the one my brothers and I stay in, Dia grabbed my sleeve and tugged on it. I turned to her, about to ask why she did it.

"Bubbles?"


	2. 2

"Shit, " she mumbles, letting go of my sleeve. "Oh, hey Boom."

"Wait, that's the girl from last night?" I heard Brick ask. "What are you doing with this loser?"

"Yeahh, why are you with my brother?" Boomer questions.

"We're neighbors," I almost blurted. "How do you know each other though?"

"Well if you came to the bar last night you would know, Beasty."

My neighbor is that dumbass's 'soulmate'? This just got weird.

"Beasty?" I hear her mumble. I fully turn around to her and there was a small blush on her cheeks.

"You lied, " I stated in a whisper.

"I didn't lie. Dia is my name, my middle name, Dumbass." She crossed her arms and held her chin high. I sighed and let it be. I had a hunch she was lying in the first place.

"Um hellooo, why are you two whispering to each other all secretive?" Boomer asked, cutting in.

So, two weeks passed and the relationship with my neighbor got, weirdly, stronger. We just clicked, I guess. Even though, she acts as if she hates me. Most nights, I'm in her apartment cooking for her while making sure she doesn't break anything else.

But now I'm stuck in a store with Bubbles, at 9:30 p.m., and buying her new tableware.

"Just throw anything in the cart, please, I'm tired, " she begged.

"You broke your old ones, you have to 'suffer' until we're done, " I reply with a shrug.

"I finally have a good day at work, and you ruin the rest of my day with your dumbass excuses to hang out."

"I'm only trying to help you, " I sigh.

"I know killing myself isn't the right thing to do, but I don't care for right and wrong. You people only care when it's over, " she scoffed.

"I care now. "

I bought her plain white plates and black plastic cups, then we went back home. We went into our own apartments to go to sleep. I don't go to sleep, I just lie there awake.

Why do I care for my crazy neighbor?

I swear I was about to fall asleep when I heard the crying. Her low soft crying. She didn't want me to hear. I got that from how low it was. I got out of my apartment quietly and just sit in front of her door.

"Leave me alone, Butch, " she said. I don't reply to that, I just sit there. "I'm fine, okay?" I heard and felt her fist hit the door. "Dumbass, " she cried. "Why are you still here, I don't need you?"

"I'm still here when you do," I say.

"Why stay?"

"You need someone, " I stated.

"I need you."

"It doesn't have to be me, just someone, " I explain. I heard her laugh a little at that part.

"I have no one, but you Butch, " she said. "No one wants to help, but you. I need you." I heard her move around on the other side and the door unlocked. I immediately get up to stand. Even though Bubbles unlocked the door, she didn't open it. She's asking me to come in without verbally saying it. I open the door and she looks at me with those icy blue eyes. I saw more tears form in them and she hugs me, out of nowhere. I hug her back, wrapping my arms around her. We stood there hugging each other, in nothing but underwear. I'm surprised no one walks by us when this stuff happens.

We went inside the apartment, and closing the door is the last thing I remember.

I wake up in a more comfortable bed than mine and covers thicker than mine. I felt the warmth of someone else's body, I looked down to see blonde hair. Bubbles was lying on my chest sound asleep. I know it's early because the sun is just coming up. It didn't shine very bright, it's supposed to rain today.

"I gotta get up, " I said as I rubbed her back smoothly.

"But you're so warm, " she pouted.

"I'm gonna make breakfast. " Bubbles groaned and picked her head up to look at me. "You wanna eat, right?" I asked. She sighs and gets off of me.

An hour later we're eating french toast, bacon, and eggs on the couch while watching tv.

"You like weird ass cartoons like this?" she asked. I look at her from the corner of my eye, then I look away as my face heated up.

"Why are you off of work today again?" I questioned.

"Because the instructor said I don't have to come in, " Bubbles answers. "Why aren't **you** at work?"

"On Saturday and Sunday, I just don't go, " I shrug.

"I wish I had it that easy."

"Well, my job is usually a two-man job, so Brick and Boomer are fine without me, " I explained.

I felt her staring at me. Her stare made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's raining, " she gasped.

"What?" I turn my head to her with a confused expression my face.

"It's raining, I love it when it rains, " she replied, her eyes lit up and they were filled with a bit of innocence. I've never seen her so excited about something before. "The fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

"Nothing, nothing, " I shook my head and looked back at the tv. "What's with you and rain?"

"I find it beautiful and soothing, when I was young I would sit outside in the garden, only if it was raining though. My mother would yell at me if I got sick and blame me for sitting in the rain, the funny thing about it would be the rain never touching me. I never got wet, I had an umbrella. Though she still yelled at me."

Her eyes went dark and she looked sad. This is the only time she's talked about her mother and it clearly made her upset.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Soup, " she answers.

"Soup? "

"Tomato soup, " she rephrases. " I always have it when rains, but now that I have my own personal chef, I don't have to order it."

"I'm just a personal chef to you?" I question.

"Yup, " she said with a small smirk. "What am I to you?"

"My crazy ass neighbor, " I answer.

"Reasonable." Bubbles grabs my plate, gets up, and goes into the kitchen. I heard her put the dishes in the sink, then I focus on the cartoon. "So, do you have any plans today?"

"I never have plans."

"This might be random, but did your tattoos hurt?" She was now behind me and both of her hands touched my shoulders lightly.

"No, " I said in a low tone. I had a sleeve of tattoos on both of my arms. One sleeve had the Chinese dragon on it and the other sleeve was more random. A tiger at the top of my shoulder, rose on my upper arm, a clock on my lower arm, a skull around my wrist, and another rose on the back of my hand.

"I'd get one if my agent would let me."

"You can use makeup to cover it, " I shrug.

"Not such a dumbass after all, " she said. "Cann we go back to sleep, mostly me?"

"Why do you need my permission?" I ask back.

"Dumbass, " she sighed. "I don't need your permission, I need you."

I felt a blush creep up on my face, but I still kept the same expression. "For what?"

"Think about my question before you ask one, " Bubbles scoffed.

I thought about her question and I realized what she meant. I sigh and massage the bridge of my nose. My head turned so I could look behind me. Bubbles was already in bed. I join her and lay on my right side, the same as her. I rested my head on my left arm, over the pillow. As soon as I was comfortable, she turned around to me. Bubbles grabbed my arm and placed it on her waist. I pull her closer into me by her waist, then she nuzzled against my chest.

"Dumbass."

Bubbles went back to sleep in no time. I dozed off a little, but I could never really go back to sleep. It skipped the time for lunch and soon the sun went down. I heard Bubbles let out a small cry, making me alert. I felt something wet on my chest, so I pulled her head off of me a little. A tear fell from her closed eye and I just pulled her closer to me. I didn't even know she was awake.

"It hurts Butch, " she cried.

"Shh, I know." I had an arm around her waist and the others hand was stroking the back of her head.

"I'm broken, I'm a broken mess. "

"You might be a mess, but you're not broken. You're beautiful, a beautiful mess, " I said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I planted a small kiss on the top of her head and her crying stopped.

"You shouldn't say shit like that to a girl, you'll make her get the wrong idea, " she mumbles in a pout.

"Like what?" I ask.

Bubbles looks up at me, looking me in the eye. Our eyes lock and we stare for a while. We couldn't look away, we were lost in each other's orbs.

It's like a green forest met an icy cold winter.

Her eyes were saying something her mouth wouldn't. I still couldn't tell what they were saying. She looks down, breaking the stare.

"Idiot, " she whispered. "Such a dumbass." Bubbles slams her fist against my chest.

"Why are you mad at me?" I questioned, grabbing her wrists.

"Because you are a dumbass, you're oblivious, " she answered.

"Well, you won't tell me anything, it isn't really my fault."

"It's always my fault, " Bubbles mumbled.

I sighed and started rubbing her back. " It's not, I'm sorry."

"Bubbles!" someone called from outside of the apartment. "Your sister wants to see you and you know I have no control over Bunny."

"Bubbles Bubbles Bubbles, " another voice chanted.

"Shit. "

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My sisters, why did they choose to do this at night?"

"Are you in there?"

"You have sisters?" I whispered.

"I have three, one is... retarded." I put my hand over her mouth and cringe.

"You can't say that, " I said.

"Why not?" she questions against my hand.

"People find it offensive, mentally challenged is the term they use now, " I explain.

"Bubbles, I know you're in there. Bunny wants to see you unless you're not actually in there."

She took my hand off of her mouth and sat up. "You have to hide, " Bubbles gasped. "I'm not letting my sisters see a half-naked man in my apartment."

"Okay, umm where do I hide?" I asked.

"The bathroom, " she blurted. "Get up."

Okay, so now I'm hiding in a bathtub in the dark. I didn't expect my night to go this way.

"Bunny, please don't touch that, " I hear Bubbles beg. Then, I heard something fall and break. "Son of a—."

"I'm sorry Bubbles, I j-just—."

"It's fine, I need a new vase anyway, " she sighs.

"I'll be right back, I have to wash my hands."

"In the bathroom?" Bubbles asked, her voice almost cracked.

"I'm not doing it in the kitchen, you know I how I feel about that."

"Blossom, you're such a prissy bitch. I'm tired of you doing weird shit that you got from your wealthy boyfriend, " she growls.

"Whatever Bubbles, " the one named Blossom said.

I heard her footsteps come closer to the bathroom. The light switched on and she entered. The door shut and a couple of seconds later, the sink water ran.

"I am not prissy, " she mumbles to herself. The sink was turned off, but she didn't leave the bathroom.

Out of nowhere, the curtains were pulled back and I was met with a scared redhead.

Fuck.

She let out a scream and in no time Bubbles was in the bathroom. "Bubbles, call 911 a naked man is in your tub."

"Okay, he's not fully naked, " Bubbles shrugged.

"HE'S STILL THERE!" her sister yelled. I stood up and scratched the back of my head, nervously.

"Only because you brought Bunny over here, if you two weren't here we would be... not like this."

"Wait, we? " Blossom asked.

"His name's Butch, now get out my bathroom." she crossed her arms and looked at her sister.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"A friend, " Bubbles replied.

"You expect me to believe that while he's... like that?" Blossom argued, pointing at me.

"You're talking about me like I'm not standing right here, " I stated.

"No wonder it took you a while to answer the door, you had to get dress and hide him."

I looked Bubbles up and down, scanning her clothing. She had on a black long sleeved turtleneck with light blue denim jeans. Her clothes hugged her body tightly and I couldn't help but stare. Even though I see her in nothing but her underwear I sti—

"Butch, go get dressed, " Bubbles ordered. "I washed the clothes you left last week, they're in a bag next to the tv stand."

"Wait, what about Bunny? She freaks out when she sees men **with that amount of clothing** **on**, she just discovered porn almost a week ago, " Blossom asked and explained, panicking a little.

"Good for her. Butch, go."

I exited the bathroom. I didn't want to test her and make her mad at me. Her other sister, Bunny, she looked at me as I picked up the bag with my clothes in it. She looked at me like she was afraid of me.

"Bunny, your eyes, " I heard Bubbles say. I walk over to the bed and get dressed.

"My eyes, what's wrong with them?" Bunny gasped as I put on the grey sweatpants from the bag.

"Keep them off of Butch, " she growled.

"Bubbles, " Blossom snapped.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that, sorry." I put on my black shirt and watch the sisters hug.

"Okay, Bunny we have to go, " Blossom stated.

"Aww, fine, " she gave in.

They said their goodbyes and Bubbles's sisters left. I was still sitting on the bed when I heard her close and lock the door.

"Finally, they're gone, " Bubbles sighed. I would agree but that'd seem rude. She walks over to me and stands in front of me. "I'm hungry." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Butch, " she slightly pouted.

"I heard you, I'll make the soup, " I reply.

"I'm going outside, " Bubbles declared.

"It's still raining, " I say.

"Fuck off, Dumbass." I looked down and then back up, she was gone.

I cleaned up the broken vase and started making the soup. While I was stirring it, almost done, I heard music being played from somewhere upstairs. The song was a slow one. Even though I couldn't make out what the singer was saying, I could hear the instruments clearly. They played well together. Something told me that the music wasn't coming from just upstairs. I turn off the stove and I get on Bubbles's bed, then open her window. Through the rain, I figure out that the music is coming from the roof and whenever music is being played, Bubbles is on the other end. I left the apartment and followed the sound of the music, up to the roof. When I open the door the music got even louder. Bubbles was sitting on the ground with her head thrown back, letting the rain hit her. She seemed to have on fewer clothes than the last time I saw her. She was now wearing a black turtleneck leotard with black ballet shoes. Bubbles runs her hand through her damp hair while lip-syncing the words of the song.

_Just tryna get you closer_

_Yeah fuck you and your closure_

She hugs her body, her eyes closed. Then, aggressively throws her hands down.

_I ignored your faults_

Her hands go to her head and she shakes it slowly.

_I tell you to come over_

Bubbles gets in all fours, but extends her left arm and acts as if she's reaching for something

_Don't care that I'm not sober _

_Just ignore my faults_

As if she couldn't reach for what she was reaching for, she hung her head low. Bubbles stands up and walks to edge of the building.

"Bubbles! " I yelled. I see her jump a little at me calling her name. She turned around towards me with a shocked expression.

"How long have you been there?" she asks.

"Come inside, " I demand. Bubbles looks away from me as if she didn't hear me. "Bubbles!"

"I heard you the first time, " she snapped. "Just give me a minute." I opened my mouth to protest, but her eyes. "Please."

"Fine."

I walk back to her apartment and go into the bathroom. I ran the bath water and think about, how I could make her not get mad at me and also make her bath a little more enjoyable. My eyes traveled around the bathroom for an answer. They stopped at the bubble bath solution on the shelf next to the mirror. I grab it and start pouring away. When I thought the amount I poured was enough, I heard the door slam.

"The fuck are you doing in my bathroom?"

I turned around and looked at her sternly. "Get in the tub, " I order. She seemed surprised at my tone. I looked down at the floor around her and there was already a small puddle. "Tub." Then, I point at the tub. She sighs and starts removing the little clothing she had on. I had to pull my eyes away before I saw too much.

"Watch out, " I hear her mumble. If she had said it any lower, I wouldn't have heard her. I move out of her way and turned to leave, but a hand grabbed my shirt. "Stay."

"Bubbles, I don't know if I sh—."

"Stay, " she repeated.

I scratch the back of my head and contemplate for a minute or so. It ended with me hanging my head low with a small quiet sigh.

"I need you."

"I'll stay, " I utter. Bubbles took her hand off of my shirt and turned the tub water off. I grab a towel or two and clean up the water from the floor.

"So, what's it with you?" I asked. After her bath and dinner, we just laid down in her bed. She was on top of me laying down and I had on an arm behind my head and the other around her.

"What do you mean?" she asks back.

"You're always angry or mad at something, why?"

"It's just how I am, I guess, " Bubbles replied.

"But you also can be... different."

She sat up, but when she did her body rubbed against mine. Not in the way we wanted it to. Bubbles's face turned red after she let out a small yelp. My eyes stared into hers.

"My bad, " she mumbled.

I cleared my throat and tried to find words to say. "It's fine and considering the way we lay, it was bound to happen, " I mustered out.

"Right, " Bubbles whispers. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate, " I sighed. She gives me one of her pouts with her eyebrows knitted. "What do you want to eat now?"

"I want..." Bubbles looks up at the ceiling while she was in thought about her decision. "I don't know." She pouted again, but this time it was full of disappoint.

"You're hungry but you don't know what you want?"

She pinches the side of my stomach at my question and I grab her wrist, out of instinct. "I really hate you, " she said.

"I know."

Bubbles got up from the bed and went under it to retrieve something. When she came back up she had a bag in her hand. I can't tell what's inside of it because of how dark it is. She went to sit on the couch and do what she wanted with whatever she keeps in the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting high, " she bluntly answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, plus maybe I'll figure out what I want to eat along the way, " Bubbles shrugs.

"How about pizza?" I suggested, shrugging my shoulders.

"Order it, " she commands.

"Give me your phone."


	3. 3

"Butch, are you ready?" Bubbles asked. I walk out of her bathroom while still brushing my teeth. I watch as she put on my jean jacket over her white ruffled crop top. It matches her high waisted skirt. The skirt was tight around her and it ended at her knees. She had on a white ruffled top that didn't cover her stomach.

"Who are you dressing up for?" I asked back, taking the toothbrush out of my mouth.

"No one in particular, women tend to dress up or pamper theirselves when they need to feel like themselves."

"Hmm, " I hum in response. I'm a little confused, but that is normally how I am when she explains herself to me.

"But you wouldn't know about our tendencies, would you?" Bubbles bluntly teases.

"Well no. Why do you wear my jacket, another one of those tendencies?" I questioned, playfully teasing her. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, clearly blushing from my question.

"Yes, actually, " she replies. "It's the..." The last word she said, I didn't hear it. All I heard was a mumble.

"I can't hear you when you mumble like that, " I remark. When she doesn't want people to hear her, she mumbles her words out. The past week she's been doing it a lot.

"The..." Bubbles did it again.

"Forget it, just tell me when you're ready."

I went back to the bathroom and continue brushing my teeth. Bubbles came in to fix her light blonde hair, next to me in the mirror. "Its the scent, yours, " she says.

"Huh?"

"Dumbass, " Bubbles slightly pouted. "I gave you my answer, stop asking me things." I finish brushing my teeth and turn to her.

"So, you wear my clothes because you like my scent?"

"Ew, you make it sound so vulgar, " she scoffs.

"Isn't it?" I winked at her, making her blush. Bubbles frowns, but her cheeks stayed red.

"I hate you, " she mumbles.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you're a dumbass." I nod my head and she exits the bathroom. "And hurry up!" Bubbles yelled.

"No one shows up on time to a cookout anyway, " I reply.

"Well, my sister isn't the nicest person and I don't want to hear her dumb shit." She came back in the bathroom with a lit blunt in between her fingers.

"When did you light that?"

"Just did, after I walked out, " Bubbles shrugged. I took it from her and she gasps. "Hey."

"You're not showing up there high, " I stated.

"You're no fun, and put on a shirt so we can leave already, " she snaps.

"Working on it."

After I put on a shirt, we left. The cookout was at the park and as the cab pulled up closer, the louder the music and chatter got.

"Don't speak to anyone you don't know, especially my sister's boyfriend, " Bubbles's says.

"Blossoms?"

"No dumbass, Buttercups. He's African, he was raised here, and he's also the biggest asshole I know." My left eyebrow raised up and she just stared at me, annoyed. "You're an idiot, get out, " she ordered. I got out of the cab and stood there to wait for Bubbles while she paid for the cab. I look around and take in my surroundings. The sun was already near to setting, we were definitely late. I turn around and she was crouching down to the driver's window, paying what she owes. My eyes scanned her outfit again, the lower they got the harder it was to pull them away. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked after turning around to face me.

"Nothing, " I answer, clearing my throat.

"Fucking weirdo, hand." Bubbles holds out her left hand while looking into my eyes. I take her hand in mine and she pulls me along to follow me.

"Look who showed up, " someone said to Bubbles.

"Buttercup, good to see you, " she replied sarcastically. Bubbles stands on her tippy toes and whispers "Don't say shit." into my ear.

"Who's this?" her sister questions, pointing at me. "Finally got a boyfriend?"

"I would never, he's my neighbor, " Bubbles answers.

Ouch

"You brought your neighbor to a cookout? You get weirder every time I see you."

"He's not just my neighbor, we're—."

"Fuck buddies?" Buttercup suggested, Bubbles eyes widened. I'm surprised her sister would even say that. "Or are you still a virgin?"

"I-uh-."

"Knew it, " she scoffed.

"Stop, " I blurted.

"What was that?" Buttercup asks.

"She didn't do anything to you, leave her alone, " I say.

"You don't know what she did to me." By then the people around us started to stare.

"Butch, " Bubbles said quietly. Her hand squeezed mine, a way of telling me to stop. I sigh and nod my head. " Let's take a walk."

"S-sure, come on."

We got out of there and walked around. We stopped at the pond she turns around, facing me.

"I told you not to talk to anyone y'know." Her eyes started to water and I felt terrible, being part of the cause. "Why don't you listen, Butch, why?" There the tears were, just streaming down her face. I wrapped my arms around her and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen, I couldn't just stand there and let her do that _to you._ I actually care, unlike your sister, " I reply.

"I was fine, I didn't need you. That wasn't new for me, " Bubbles cried.

"You've dealt with that for your whole life?" I asked. Her body becomes still, then when I looked down at her she shakes her head. She wasn't answering my question, just shaking it off and ignoring it.

"You weren't supposed to talk to anyone."

"I know." One of my hands goes up to run through her hair. "I'm not gonna let people run over you like that, " I stated. I kiss the top of her head softly and then level my forehead with hers. "I care."

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that to girls, " she says, her tears, finally, no more.

"But you never told me what 'wrong idea' they get."

She backs her head away to look at me. Losing ourselves in each other's eyes. Her hands crept up to caress my face. "Butch, I uh I—."

"Found them."

Bubbles backs up away from me and turns to her sister and a guy was next to her. I'm gonna guess it's her boyfriend.

"What do you want now Buttercup?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, your boyfriend wasn't very nice to me, so I got mine, " Buttercup shrugged.

"You're a bitch, " Bubbles growled. "Butch didn't do anything, but remind you that I did nothing to your sad ass."

"Me sad? You're the saddest person I know and the craziest. You used to talk about killing yourself, you break things for no reason, you would isolate yourself in your room and just cry and scream for no damn reason, " her sister explained. "So, still trying to kill yourself?"

"I don't care what you think she did to you, but stop talking to her like she's a lesser person than you."

"Shut up and let them work out their shit, the blonde don't need you to save her ass, " the boyfriend said.

"If this is what you call working out **their shit** is, then no, " I shrug.

"It's sad how you need him to stick up for you, " Buttercup taunted Bubbles.

" I don't need him to stick up for me, but I'm glad he does, instead of sitting back and let you be a bitch to your sister. Unlike your boyfriend, " Bubbles responds with.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend, " Buttercup growls.

"Well then leave Butch out of this."

"He inserts his self, Ms. Iwanttokillmyself."

"You still blame me for her death, don't you?" Bubbles asked. She wasn't really looking for an answer, it sounded like she knew.

"If it wasn't for you and Bunny she'd be alive, " Buttercup answers.

"Y'know what, I'm leaving and don't talk, call, and or text me. Just leave me alone."

Bubbles took my hand and we walked away from there. She took me to a diner, a block away from the park.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned as I sat on one side of the booth.

"I'm hungry, " she stated, sitting next to me.

"You want me to pay, " I sigh, realizing my purpose. "We could have just went home and I would've cooked for you."

"But I wanted to spend our time somewhere else other than my apartment, " she said in a mumble.

"If that's the case, then we could've gone to the movies."

"Popcorn is not dinner, dumbass, " she defended.

"They don't just have popcorn, " I reply.

"I—."

"Ready to order?" a waitress asked, cutting Bubbles off.

"No, " Bubbles bluntly answered.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute or two." The waitress walked away with a smile on her face. I could never smile as much as waitresses and waiters do.

"So..., " I started. Bubbles looked at me from the corner of her eye, to show that she was listening. "Are you really a virgin?" I blurted out. She elbowed me in my side and blushed at the question. I grunt at my now aching rib.

"Dumbass, " Bubbles growled.

"It's just a question."

"A stupid one."

"Are you gonna answer it though?" I question with a small cough.

"I've never wanted to kill someone so much in my entire life, " she says.

"No, yes, I wanna know, " I shrug.

"Why would you wanna know?"

"Because it was mentioned, and you didn't say you were or you weren't to... your sister, " I explained.

"Yes."

"Wow, " I whisper, then she elbows me in my rib again. I growl in pain.

"What do you mean, wow?" Her eyebrows were knitted and her bottom lip was poking slightly. Honestly, I found her pouts attractive.

So fucking attractive

I cleared my throat and pull myself out of my thoughts. "I don't really mean anything by it, I would've never expected you to be one."

"And what do you mean by that?" she asks.

"I just don't get that vibe, " I say.

"Virgins have vibes?"

"I—. Please stop asking me questions, I feel bad enough, " I respond with. "My answers get worse the more you ask me questions."

"Because you're a dumbass, but..." Bubbles mumbled the rest. Her mumbling is becoming more frequent.

"Bubbles, you're mumbling again, " I inform. She didn't reply to that, she just intertwines her fingers with mine and looks at the menu. I brush it off and look at the menu as well.

"Ready to order now?"

"What's the budget?" Bubbles asked.

"None, get what you want, " I answer. The waitresses smile, surprisingly, got wider. Bubbles looked up at the waitress with a confused expression.

"Sorry, you two are just adorable, " the waitress said. Bubbles smiled back and I knew it was fake. It was the type of smile she has when she's around Boomer.

_..._

"I want to be alone tonight actually, " Bubbles stated as we stood in front of her door.

"Wait, what?"

"I just feel like I should be alone, after what happened. I'll be fine, I swear."

"If you swear, then alright, " I sigh. "You know where I'll be when you think you need me again."

We went into our own apartment and being in mine felt kinda weird. It's been a while. I only ever come here if I need clothes. Sleeping tonight will be difficult since I don't have Bubbles. I've gotten too used to her warmth. My eyes landed on the framed picture I have of the woman I used to feel for. Her dark hair, light brown eyes, and bright smile. I put the picture faced down. I can't look at her. Not when I've already moved on. It's been about a year since she's been gone. At first, being without her was hell, but now I didn't even remember who she was until a couple of seconds ago.

Bubbles changed me

I stripped out my clothes, keeping my boxers on, and got into bed. I felt cold, but colder than how I used to feel when I slept in my bed. I need her more than she needs me right now.

...

"Here's your dinner, " I say, handing her the plate of baked salmon, rice, and gravy that I prepared for her.

"Why didn't you stop, it's been a week since I've—."

"Shut me out, " I stated.

"Pretty much."

"I care, " I shrug. "Why are you shutting me out again?"

"I need to figure out something and I can't focus with a dumbass in my apartment, " Bubbles explained.

"I could help, " I blurted.

"The question is, can you help?" That made me pause for a second. What did she mean by that? What is she trying to figure out in the first place?

"I'd try."

"But you don't know what I need to figure out."

"Tell me then, " I say, I was desperate. I wanted things to go back to how it was. She looked at me. Probably trying to decide if she wanted to tell me or not. I'm a patient person, normally, but I just can't control the need and want for her.

"Bye Butch."

She was about to close the door, but I slammed my hand onto it and stop her. She jumped, startled at my actions.

"Bubbles, please," I pleaded.

"Who am I to you?" she asked out of nowhere.

"My crazy ass neighbor."

"Exac—."

"Who I care for, who I want in my life, who I—." I looked into her eyes and stopped talking, embarrassment washed over me. She just stared at me, but then determination washed over me. I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I wasn't embarrassed to admit it. "Who I have feelings for, deep ass feeling, " I finish. Bubbles's eyes widened. She was shocked because of what I said. "I know it's only been like two months since we met, but shit, I do."

"Like I said, I need to figure something out and it's bigger than just feelings for someone. Okay?"

What does she mean by that?

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask. She stared again, then she sighed.

"Goodbye, Butch." Then came the door.

"Damnit, " I growl.

I go back into my apartment, locking the door behind me. I leaned back on it and just think. I was so in thought that I didn't hear my phone ring.

"Hello, " I say, answering it.

"Whatchu doin' Beasty?" my blonde brother asked from the other end.

"Nothing at all, " I reply with a small sigh.

"Wow, you sound miserable, " he bluntly stated.

"The fuck do you want?"

"I'm bored, come over, " Boomer answered, more like demanded.

"Why, so you can annoy me?" I snarled into the phone.

"Yes." He clears his throat and his tone got higher, "I mean, noooo, of course not dear brother. I just wanted to spend brotherly time with the beast."

"Boomer you're fucking gay, " I heard Brick say.

"What!? No, I'm not. Brick I get more girls than you," Boomer defends.

"I don't have time for these hoes, " Brick declared.

"Righhht, so Beasty whatchu say, you comin' over?"

I thought about it for a sec. Going over there would be better than staying here and being depressed about my neighbor. My brothers would distract from thinking about what just happened.

Fuck it

"Yeah sure, " I replied. I hung up the phone and slide my shoes on.

...

"Bubbles, I'm leaving, " I said after knocking on her door.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Her voice was barely audible.

"My brother's condo."

"How long?"

"I'll probably stay the night."

"Mm, okay."

That's all I get, an mm okay?

"You know what to do if you need me then, " I shrug off. I heard her sigh and footsteps fading.

...

"You know, honestly, I thought you wouldn't come, " Boomer said. We were sitting on the couch as he watched basketball on the big ass tv on the wall.

"I had nothing else to do, " I sigh.

"You sure you weren't in the middle of fucking your neighbor?" Brick chimed in.

"Yes, " I immediately answer.

"You haven't fucked her yet?" Brick asked. I shook my head no and he looked too surprised at my response. "You are a disappointment to this family."

"If she didn't have sex with me when we met, she would never have sex with Beasty, " Boomer stated.

"She wouldn't have sex with you at all, " I clarify.

"Of course she would, she's my soulmate."

"The soulmate you know nothing of, " I mumble. Boomer knew the fake Bubbles, the nice, all laughs Bubbles. I knew the real one, rude, needy, controlling Bubbles.

"Oh please, Butch lives next to her, plus you're annoying as hell, " Brick said to the blonde. "Sorry to break it to you Goldilocks, but you never had a chance."

"Why do you even like her again?"

"Becuase she likes me, " Boomer replies confidently. Too confident.

"And what if she hated you?"

"Uhhh." Boomer looked up at the ceiling and tried to find a response to that question. "I don't know, " he finally said.

"Mhm, " I hummed.

"What would you do?" Boomer asked. Even Brick seemed interested in my answer.

"Same thing I've been doing, " I shrugged.

"Hold up. I know that look, you in love with her!" Brick yelled.

"Wait what." Boomer's eyebrows raised as he stared at me.

"No, I'm not, " I state. The last two words came out as a whisper. It was like I was talking to myself, trying to convince myself.

"I'm not going through this love thing again with you, " Brick claimed.

Boomer faked a gasp and his right hand landed on his chest. He's about to say something stupid, "The beast has found his beauty, too bad she isn't your soulmate."

"She isn't your soulmate dickhead, " Brick scoffed.

"Don't deny me of my destiny, " Boomer says.

"Destiny my ass."

"Alright dumbasses, shut up, " I order.

"You stole my soulmate, " Boomer 'pouted'. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Boomer you're gay." Brick coated his voice with blunt and seriousness.

"No, I'm not Red. Y'know what? You can have my soulmate, I will sacrifice my destiny for you, dear brother, " Boomer announces.

"Shut the fuck up, " I growl, lowly.

"Wow, no thank you after the sacrifice I made for you?" he asks, pretending to be hurt. He irritates me so much.

"Wait, wait, wait. This means that day at work when we figured out what Ma used to call you, your neighbor was the person you were thinking about, " Brick stated. He whistled at what he realized. "You been in yo' feelings for that long."

"No, " I denied with a shake of my head. It's true, I just wanted to help back then and the thought of her crying, screaming, and throwing things made me want to help even more. Her being all alone bothered me. So, I helped in the best way I could. Be there. She lets her guard down around me, most of the time, and I make sure she's okay. Just so she doesn't go through the things I pictured in my mind. I'm proud to say that I've become her safe place.

"Beasty, you still there?" Boomer asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I smack it away and scoff at him. "You're really into her?" I just stared at him with a blank expression. I didn't answer his questions at all. I don't feel the need to.

"Of course he is, look at those green eyes. They yell 'I'm in love with that bitch', " Brick says. Boomer let out his annoying laugh.

"Don't use that word, " I growl. Boomer immediately shut up at the tone I held.

"Bitch, " Brick said, taunting me.

"Brick, " I warn. He smirks at me, he wasn't going to back down. He never does. As kids Brick would always try and challenge me. Both of my brothers are annoying in their own little way.

"She's a bitch."

"I thought we agreed to not upset the beast, " Boomer 'whispered' to Brick. "You remember why he's called Beasty, right?"

"Because he was grumpy to the outside world, but only was ever nice to Ma, " Brick shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Too bad she died." I felt my left eye twitch at the no remorse Boomer had. He's never liked our mother. He didn't approve of the shit she did.

"Boomer." Brick shook his head, disappointed in our brother.

"What?"

"Have some respect, she was our mother, " Brick answered.

"She was a fucking corner bitch, fuck respect!" Boomer yelled back. I chewed the inside of my cheek to calm myself from choking him to death at this very moment.

"She had to feed us, Pops died leaving her with three kids and bills to pay."

"Well, she shouldn't have gone down that road, " Boomer says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What road would you have chose her to go down?" Brick questioned.

"I would say, get a better job, but I wouldn't hire a past whore either."

And that got to me. Hearing him say that broke the barrier of what I kept down. Before I noticed, my hand was wrapped around his throat. "You were the reason she went down this so-called road, " I snarl. Boomer's hands came up to my wrist as my hand tightened. His eyes pleaded for me to let go and they reminded me of our mother's blue eyes. An image of her flashed in the back of my head, making me more angry at my brother. "You were sick and she couldn't do shit, she felt helpless. She'd do anything to get the money for the medicine you needed, and that's exactly what she did."

"Butch, you'll kill 'em, " Brick stated. I let go of Boomer's neck with a sigh.

"You think I ain't know that she sacrificed her fucking dignity for me? I ain't ask for it, she got her ass killed for money. She should have let me die and maybe she'd still be alive today, " he said after a coughing session.

Boomer didn't just dissapprove of what she did because it was just revolting, he didn't approve because it was his fault in the first place. If Boom hadn't gotten sick, then our mother would've never been fulfilling men's desires every night and she would definitely be here today. Boom probably even hates himself for that, probably blames himself for her death.

"Boomer, it's not your fault, " Brick attempted to reassure. Boomer doesn't reply just stares at the tv in silence. A tear escaped from his eye, but he didn't move an inch. He didn't even wipe it off, it rolled down his cheek then fell. "Ya'll hungry?" This was his attempt to clear the tense air.

"I ate already, " I replied shortly after.

"Good, cuz' I didn't really care for your answer."

...

"Bubbles, " I call from outside her door. I didn't get an answer. That frightened me. It's only been two days. What could've happened in two days? "Bubbles!" I say again. "You're starting to worry m—." I stopped speaking when I heard something. It isn't coming from her room.

The roof.

I make my way up to the roof, of course, it's another rainy night. But there she was, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, wearing that same red sweatshirt I saw her in the night we officially met. Also, like the other rainy night that she was up here in barely anything, she was soaked with rainwater. Her face, up at the sky. Her eyes, closed. The music, full blast.

_Oh and why can't I quit_

_When you break my heart open?_

"Bubbles."

_I need you more than I know_

_Oh and I can't resist_

_When you're up against my skin_

"Bubbles!"

_I never wanna let you go_

Her head slowly turns to me and even through the rain, I still saw her cold blue eyes. They also seemed to be red around the orbs. "What?"

_You're perfectly wrong for me_

_And it's why it's so hard for me_

"Don't what me, what are you doing up here? This is the second time I find you in the rain."

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me, mmm_

"So you're back to care now?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me_

_Yeah, but you know that I won't leave_

"I NEEDED YOU!" Bubbles yells, I heard her voice crack a little at the end.

"I told you to call, " I reply. I saw the frustration and anger in her eyes.

_Yeah, you're perfectly for me, oh_

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me_

_And that's why it's so hard for me_

"DUMBASS, IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" I opened my mouth to speak, but her standing to her feet stopped me.

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me, yeah_

_Oh, you're perfectly wrong for me_

_Yeah, but you know that I won't leave_

"You're making no sense, " I sigh, getting closer to her. I was slow, moving towards her so I didn't alarm her. When I got to her, I first noticed her teary eyes, then her unnaturally red cheeks. They weren't normally red. I put the back of my hand on her forehead, she's burning up. Bubbles just looks up at me, looking into my eyes with her arms crossed.

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me_

_Yeah, you're perfectly wrong for me_

That was the end of the song, it was replaced with the sound of rain. "Why do you do this to yourself?" I ask in a mumble.

"I hate you."

I gave her a weak smile, "I'm in love with you." Her face showed complete shock. She looked too shock to even speak. So, before she could find words to say, I rushed her to my apartment. I heard her sniffle as I locked my door. "Did you eat?" I turn to her and she immediately looks away from me, as if she was trying to hide the fact that she was looking at me in the first place. "Answer the question, " I demanded.

"You know I didn't, " she answered. I did know, I just wanted to make sure before I made her something to eat.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Bubbles looked at me from the corner of her eye, then everted them when she realized I'm still watching her. "Answer, " I order.

"A while, " Bubbles answered.

"How long is 'a while'?" She looks at me from the corner of her eye again and looks away, same as before. "Bubbles." She let out a small whine.

"Since yesterday, " she mumbles. Yesterday? She sniffles and looks down at her feet. Like I was her parent scolding her for something she did wrong. In fact, she did do something wrong. She didn't take care of herself.

"What did you eat?"

"I was talking to someone I worked with and they paid for my lunch."

"That wasn't the question, the more you dance around the questions the more we stand here, " I explain.

"It was only a hot dog, " Bubbles responds, crossing her arms. " It's your fault."

"You didn't call."

"It's been two days, I needed you, " she snapped. Yes, I was gone for more than I planned, but I didn't know this would happen.

"You shut me out, I gave you space."

"I wanted to figure out something and I figured it out, the night you left. You stole my line."

What line? What does she mean?

Her sniffling knocked me out of my thoughts. "Come on, let's get you in a bath, " I say, changing the subject. I gave her a bath, clothes for her to wear, then made her buttered pasta with parmesan. Months ago I only ate cereal for dinner, but now I actually have someone to feed. My meals became more healthy, for a 'normal' person.

"The picture, " Bubbles said out of nowhere.

"What picture?" I asked.

"You put it down, why?" she asked, pointing to the faced down picture by the door.

"I've found something be—."

"I'm in love with you, " she stated, shrugging a little. She kinda surprised me. "That's why I needed space." Now, everything makes sense. She wanted to figure out her feelings. Maybe I am the dumbass she claims I am. "So, picture?"

"I'm different now, " I sighed.

"Mmm, " Bubbles hummed, lowly.

"It's just... you."

"Mmm, " she hummed again, this time with a roll of her eyes. "And how did your relationship end?" She seemed half interested in my answers to her questions, but I knew it was just an act. It was the way she looks at objects around the room then back at me from the corner of her eye that told me so.

"She wanted something I was definitely not going to give her at the time." Bubbles raised an eyebrow, showing her confusion. "Kids, " I finally say.

"Well, that's a huge turn-off, " Bubbles stated.

"And she just wouldn't let it go, so I said I was done." She started at me intently and I looked into her eyes, then they traveled to her lips as she bit down on the bottom one. I looked back into her eyes, "Y'know I'd kiss you if you weren't sick." Her eyes widened, then shortly after her eyebrows knitted and she pouted.

"Dumbass," she growls.

"Time for you to go to sleep, " I said and grabbed her empty plate to put it in my sink.


	4. 4

"Butch, " Bubbles called from her kitchen. I was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Yeah? " I reply. There was a long silence and I looked over at her. Her back was turned to me so I couldn't really read her. She was just standing there in front of the counter. "Bubbles?" She didn't answer. All I hear and saw was a plate being dropped and breaking from the impact. "Bubbles? " I repeat. She turns around to face me. Her face is plain. "What's wrong?"

"I need you," she says. "A lot."

"Come here." Bubbles's shoulders rise and fall as she breathed slowly. She finally walks over and sits on the couch next to me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"My sister blames me for my mother's death, well Bunny and me to be exact."

"Buttercup, " I blurted. She nodded her head, then looks at me with sad eyes. The look in her eyes is the same look Boomers eyes held. "You blame yourself too, don't you?" Bubbles nodded her head again and let out a heavy sigh.

"She pushed out Blossom and Buttercup perfectly fine, but when it came to me, something went wrong and she lost a lot of blood. She was semi-alright after I came out, but they said if she continued and had Bunny she might die. My mother didn't even push Bunny out, she died trying and they had to get Bunny out another way."

"I'm sorry you're going through this." She rests her head on my shoulder and I grab her hand.

"Some people said it was her time to go when I'd ask about her, and then they said don't worry because she's watching down on us. I really didn't understand that at the time because I was like four, I didn't even get to touch her." Her voice cracked while she was saying the last part. I pulled her on top of my lap and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"My mom sacrificed herself too, " I said. She pulled her head up to look at me. "And Boomer blames himself just like you do."

"Why?" she mumbled. At least I understood that.

"He was sick and he needed medicine, but she didn't have the money for it because my dad had recently died and they were already battling bills back to back when he was alive. She needed money fast to save Boomer, feed us, and pay those bills. She'd do anything for it, so she did. She sold her body for it. And like a two or three years later some guy killed her and stole everything in our house. Thank God my mom kept her money in the bank, when my brothers and I were of age we got to split the money."

"Where were you when she was killed?"

"In a closet with Brick and Boomer, watching everything go down, " I answer. "I don't wanna see you like that."

"Like what?" I put my forehead on hers, sighing through my nose. I closed my eyes and she was waiting patiently for my answer. Normally, she wouldn't.

"Dead."

"I love you, " Bubbles stated. "I haven't felt like this about anyone before, I can't stand it."

"You'll get used to it, " I say.

"I'm hungry."

"You're hungry all the time, " I sighed, parting our forheads. She gave me her pout and I instantly gave in. But then I realized something. "Wait, you said your mom would yell at you for going in the rain, but you just said that your mom was..." I didn't say the last word because I obviously couldn't.

"I had a stepmother, " Bubbles explained. "Dumbass."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Shrimp Alfredo." We stayed quiet for a couple of seconds after she said that. She held my face in between her hands, making me look at her.

"What, _Dia_, " I teased, but there was no smart comment back. Weird. Usually, she'd say something back that would end with her scoffing. Bubbles is just staring at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I raised one of my eyebrows and stared back. Her cheeks turned slightly red, I'm pretty sure she's blushing. At what?

Then, she closes her eyes and her head comes closer to me. And after that, she kissed me. I'm shocked, **really **shocked. Then, everything registered and I started to kiss back.

"Fuck the food right now, " she said after pulling back.

"I agree." I kissed her neck and occasionally nip her jawline. Her body was smashing and rubbing against mine as I did.

A couple of minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it." Our first layer of clothes was on the floor somewhere and now she was the one kissing and biting my neck. There was another knock shortly after that.

"Bubble, I know you're in there. Don't ignore me, we have to solve this thing, " Blossom said from the other side of Bubbles's apartment door.

Bubbles let out an aggravated sigh, "The fuck is she talking about?"

She got up and put her clothes on. "I'm uh-. I'm going to go take a shower."

"Sorry, " she mumbles before going to answer the door. When I heard the door slightly creak open, I heard it slam shortly after.

"Wait, Bubbles, please!"

"The fuck did you bring **her **for?!" Bubbles yelled back.

"Sisters shouldn't fight like this, we need to stick together, " Blossom explained. "Please."

"No, I can't do this right now."

"Please."

"Fine, fucking fine, " she growled. Seconds later all three of them walked around the corner, seeing me. Blossom shielded her eyes and Bubbles looked... normal. Buttercup looked a little shocked.

"Seriously, I always see this guy without any clothes on, " Blossom complained.

Bubbles rolled her eyes at her sister, "He has boxers on, calm down."

"Wow, for a virgin you're pretty open with seeing naken people. Almost my bad, " Buttercup dryly said with a sarcastic tone.

"Bitch, I'll fucking cu—." I pulled Bubbles back before she could do anything to her disrespectful ass sister. She had literally looked like she was about to pounce on her.

"Told you this was pointless, Blossom, " Buttercup shrugged.

"Buttercup, " her sister gasped. "You're not even putting up that much effort."

"You're fucking dead in 0.5 seconds if you don't get your male looking ass out of my apartment. Butch, let me go!"

"I do not look like a male, you little blonde—."

"Have you **looked **in the mirror lately, maybe growing your hair would make you look feminine, " Bubbles spat.

"Stop fighting guys, we came to solve the issue not deepen the wounds, " Blossom intervened.

"You should be mad at her, she's the one that took our mother away from us!"

Bubbles then started to try and get out of my hold, literally trying to pry my arms from around her.

"Buttercup stop!"

"Get the fuck out, " Bubbles said. "I don't even know why you came over here, she obviously doesn't want to **solve this thing**." I could sense the sadness in her voice, and I hate it. "Leave."

"Please, " I pleaded. "I can't stand seeing her like this."

"I fucking hate you two." The words she said shocked **both** of her sisters.

"Bubbles I was just try—."

Blossom took a step closer to us, "Stop, take **your **sister and get the fuck out." Blossom stood up straight and left with a speechless Buttercup following her. When the door shut, Bubbles literally let everything go. She let herself fall into my arms, crying.

"Don't cry." I carry her to the bed and lie down. One of her hands was gripping my shirt pretty hard. "Forget it ever happened." I rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. "Just forget it," I whispered.

"They're so stupid, " she sobbed. "I can't take this anymore."

"Don't say that, please don't say that." I buried myself in her hair, holding her tightly.

"Fuck you."

After the tears, there comes anger. Or maybe, sometimes it's a cycle of anger and sadness. Over and over again.

"Leave, I don't fucking want you here."

"No." She tried getting up, but I held her tighter against me.

"Let go of me!"

"Shh."

"I fucking hate you." Bubbles stopped trying to get up and instead, she just laid there. "Let me go, " she mumbled, but even though she mumbled that she wrapped her arms around me. I would laugh at her actions but she was falling asleep, so I just smiled to myself. "I love you."

"I love you too."

...

"Bubbles?" She looked up from her laptop. "Need anything?"

"Nope." We were at my job and Bubbles had nothing to do anyway, so she came with me. She also brought a book bag full ton of shit. She probably didn't need half of the stuff in there.

"She's a big girl Beasty, she can take care of herself," Boomer commented. "Right former soulmate?"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say." Boomer frowned at the fact that Bubbles was barely paying attention "Question," she said, looking at me.

"Ask away."

"Why is your nickname Beasty?" she asked.

"Because he's a fucking grinch to everyone, " Brick scoffed.

"Yeah he hates everyone in this very world, " Boomer added.

"No, he's not." My brothers looked at Bubbles with confused looks on their faces. Bubbles noticed the way they looked at her and scrunched her nose, "The fuck are you looking at?" No answer. At least she's dropped her act around them. "Stop looking at me like that, fucking pricks." She had mumbled the last part and went back to doing whatever she was doing on her laptop.

When I looked away from her, I noticed that they were now looking at me. "What?"

"You that's what, wanna be all nice and shit to her but when it comes to your brothers, nah, " Brick replies.

Boomer crossed his arms, "So, he isn't a grinch huh?"

"Nicest person I know, everyone else is a fucking dick."

"I'm a dick?" Boomer questioned. Bubbles looked at him, then shut her laptop closed. She intertwined her fingers and rested her head in the middle. She smirked at him.

"Do you really want me to answer that, _former soulmate?_" Bubbles winked at him.

"I'm not sure she's flirting or insulting him, " Brick whispered in my ear.

"It's an insult disguised as flirting, " I whisper back.

"Butch, what the fuck do I say to that?" Boomer asked in a whisper, semi panicking.

"Say no."

"I'm still waiting for my answer, _Boomy_."

"Bubbles, " I scolded. "Stop messing with him." She mumbled something, then opened up her laptop.

Boomer let out a sigh of relief. "Was she always like this?"

"I can still hear you dickhead, guess all the brothers are dumbass's huh."

I rolled my eyes and silently sighed. "Don't put me in a group with those two, " Brick blurted.

"Sorry to break it to you Red Riding Hood, but we came in this world as a group."

Brick punched Boomer, "Shut the fuck up Goldie Locks, no one asked you." I heard Bubbles laughing to herself. Boomer spits out blood onto the floor, then punched Brick back.

"Bitch, " Boomer growled.

"Goldie, I'll break your fuckin' skull."

Boomer instantly stood up, making the chair he was sitting in fall. Brick then did the same. "Do it, Red."

"God, I can't take them seriously with those nicknames, " Bubbles laughed.

"Okay, that's enough, " I stated. Boomer picked up his fallen chair, then sat back down. "Brick." He scoffed and sat down.

"The joy of having brothers, right, " Bubbles teased.

"Get back to your computer, please, " I order with a little pleading. Bubbles pouted then followed my order.

"Beasty, you're an ass brother."

"Thanks Boom, " I sarcastically replied.

"Butch, " Bubbles said.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. Of course, she's hungry.

"What do you want?"

"Chinese food, " she smiled. Every bit of annoyance I had for my brothers immediately went away. Her smile is beyond words. I can't even explain it.

"Sure, whatever you want, " I reply.

"If you wanna rip each other's clothes off and have table sex, I won't judge, " Boomer stated.

"Boomer shut the fuck up, " Brick said.

"What I do?"

"No, 'cause you're a fucking idiot. You don't know shit, shut up. I'm ashamed to be your brother, " he explained.

"Brickie, Boomy, " Bubbles started. Oh no. They turned their head to her at their new nickname. "No one fucking cares because you're both dumbasses."

"Bitch, " Brick mumbled.

"Aww, poor Brickie, " Bubbles taunted.

"I told you to stop calling her that."

"Bitch, " he said again. Bubbles held up her middle finger with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go get your food, " I blurted as I stood up. When we were outside, my body relaxed.

"Are you gonna call a cab orrrr..."

"No, I'll take Brick's car, " I answered. She grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "C-come on."

...

"How do you have his keys though?" Bubbles asked as I started the car.

"Brick trusts me."

"I wouldn't trust my sisters with anything, " she mumbled. I sighed, it happened two weeks ago and she has been ignoring Blossom's daily phone calls. Bubbles threatened to get a whole new phone and number, but I eased her away from that.

I put one of my hands on her thigh in a reassuring way. Not sexual.

...

"I want a dog, " Bubbles exclaimed when we walked past the dog adoption center. I thought about it for a second, right now wouldn't really be a good time for getting a dog.

"Maybe, " I reply.

"Maybe? I want a damn dog." she crossed her arms and gave me one of her pouts.

I took a deep breath, "What kind of dog?"

Her eyes lit up and she unfolded her arms. "A Siberian Husky, has to be white, " Bubbles explained. "And **only **white."

"I can't promise that it'll be—."

"White."

"Whatever you say, " I sighed.

"Can we go in and look around though?"

"Sure."

...

"I want him." There was actually one Siberian Husky in the adoption center and he was white. His fur wasn't fully white though. He had a dark black circle around each eye and at the top of his head, there was slightly brown fur there. Bubbles was kneeled down in front of the glass of his door.

"I thought you said you wanted on that was all white, " I teased.

"Dumbass."

"You want him?"

"Yes."

"I get paid next week, but I still have to pay for—."

"I. Want. Him."

"Okay, okay, I'll get him. How much do you even get paid for...?"

"Ballet, " she said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I have people to handle that for me. They put it in my bank account and I use it whenever I need it, " she explained.

"That makes no sense, " I blurted. "Y'know what? When we get home, you're learning how to do shit by yourself."

"But I have you."

"What if you didn't, what if you won't one day?" She mumbled something under her breath. "Come on let's go."

"Wait, no, " she pouted. I started walking away to go out of there. "Don't leave me." I felt her grab my hand shortly after.

...

"Butch."

"Yeah?" We were in her bed just enjoying each others presence. My arms were wrapped around her, and she was laying against my bare chest.

"I'm in love with you, " Bubbles stated.

"You've been saying that a lot lately."

"I tend to drive away people I love." I plant a kiss on the top of her head, I feel so bad for her. She's been through shit worse than me her whole life.

"Have you spoken to your sisters lately?" I asked.

"Fuck no, are you fucking serious?"

"They both call every day, " I say.

"Fuck them, " Bubbles mumbled.

"I fight with my brothers, but no matter what they do I forgive them. This fight with Buttercup has gone on for years and it's deeper than my fights with Brick and Boomer, but if she owns up to it and says sorry you have to at least try to forgive her. That goes for Blossom too. If not then oh well, fuck them."

"Fine, " she sighed. "If it doesn't work, I'm changing my number."

"Sure, " I shrug. Changing her number would only make them start popping up at her apartment.

"I don't have to go in tomorrow."

"Again? Why not?"

"They said I didn't have to, I'm hungry, " Bubbles answered.

"It's like 2 in the morning, " I groan. She made the motion to sit up and kissed me. Putting her hand on the back of my neck and pulling me up with her. I followed her actions and kissed back. My mind went blank and I ended up flipping us and pinning her. She let out a small gasp so I pulled back for a sec.

"Wow." Bubbles smiled at me while biting her bottom lip.

"W-what do you want to eat?" She frowned at my question. It's obvious why she did. "Don't look at me like that, please, " I beg. Bubbles crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Eat a dick, " she said under her breath.

"See it from my perspective."

"See it from mine, " she shot back. "Dumbass."

"Don't most girls have a special way they wanna... have it their first time?" I questioned.

"I'm not most girls, I want it over with. Dumbass." I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "I want my food."

"Alright, calm down. Any request?"

...

It's the next day and we were walking to **the **room. "Don't fight with Brick this time, alright?"

"Fuck off." Her reply makes me roll my eyes. She's still upset about this morning.

"I said I was sorry, " I add. She turned her head towards me and scowled.

"**Fuck **off, please."

We made it to the room, but as I walked in I saw two extra people that weren't supposed to be there. One was a child and the other was a dark-haired woman. Their backs were turned to me as the female talked to an annoyed Boomer.

Brick spotted me and he started mouthing words. I don't understand any of them. Then, he sighed and got out his phone, typing away on it. I feel my phone buzz so I get my own out. The text was from Brick. That's obvious enough. His text said: Leave while you fucking can.

"Butch get the fuck out of the way, " Bubbles whispered, she pushed past me but then she noticed the extra people. "The fuck is this!"

Brick shook his head and sighed. "Butch, it's her, " Boomer 'whispered' to me. Brick punches Boomer for that. "I was just trying to warn 'em." The female turned around towards me and Bubble and I froze. I didn't unfreeze until I felt Bubbles nudging ne in the side with her elbow. She stands on her toes to whisper in my ear.

"Whats the bitch from the pictures doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know, " I whisper back.

"Alright." Bubbles went over to the table in the corner, like before. And that's when I notice that everyone else was staring at me. I cleared my throat and I was about to say something, but instead, Bubbles did. "Fuck ya'll staring at him for?" she blurted. "Mind your fucking business."

"Why are you here?" I asked. "And who's that?" I pointed to the kid next to her, he was looking down at the floor.

"My nephew, the closest thing I have to my own kid." She put the last part in there out of spite. I rolled my eyes and hear Bubbles laugh silently at my statement. "Can we talk _in private_ though?"

"Nope, " Bubbles blurted.

"And who are you?" Naveah asked.

"Dia."

Brick smirked and mouthed "Smart." to Bubbles. Boomer just looked really confused. Can't blame him though.

"Do you work here?"

"Clearly not, " she scoffed. "Do I look like I work here?"

"They let you just sit there?"

"Okay, you're here to talk to me not question my girlfriend, " I say. If that went on Bubbles would've got tired of the questions and started to yell or act out. "Come on."

"Uh-. Okay, Connor stay here, " Neveah replied. We just went outside the room, nowhere special. I made sure to close the door.

"Okay speak."

"I need a favor, " she started. "Will you let me and Connor stay at your apartment for a while?" I almost choked. That's not a favor that's a death wish.

Bubbles wouldn't like that, I wouldn't like that, my brothers would definitely express how much they wouldn't like that shit. I start to slowly shake my head, "I don't think that would wor—."

"Please, we have nowhere else to go, " Neveah begged.

"You have a sister, stay with her."

"It's not that simple, she's going through something and being away from her is best. Especially for Connor, " she explains. "Please."

"I'll think about it, " I sigh. Neveah squealed then hugged me.

I stepped back to get the hint across. "Oh sorry, " she said.

"Mhm." I walked back in to find Boomer next to the door with an 'innocent' smile on.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping, " Brick teased. "Got caught, bitch." I looked over at Bubbles and saw that she and Connor were watching something on her computer. I didn't really mind it, so I sat in my seat. When Neveah walked in, she did. She frowned at the scene.

"Um, Bubbles can I talk to you for a second?" I blurted.

"Sure."

...

Now, we were outside the room.

"She said she needs a place for them to stay, " I explain.

"Mhm."

"Are you okay with her in my apartment for a while?" I asked.

"I don't care, it's not like you stay in there anyway. Your shits in my apartment, plus you don't even have to talk to her. Unless she's paying you for it, then you would kinda have to." Making her pay is actually a good idea. It's my apartment after all. "Does this mean we get to go home early today?" her eyes lit up at the idea of leaving early.

I kiss the top of her head and smile. "Sure."

...

"It's uh different than last time I've been here, " Neveah said after I turned the lights on to my apartment.

"Of course it does, that was like over a year ago, " I respond.

"Right. So, how long have you and **Dia** been together?"

"Umm..."

"Oh right, it's none of my business, " she awkwardly laughs. To be honest, I have no clue. We never talked about it.

**_Shatter!_**

One after another. "Bubbles." I hurried to her apartment. Considering the fact that our apartments are next to each other, it didn't take long. She was in the kitchen, going through her cabinets, just throwing everything that was glass on the floor. I come up behind her and grab her wrists. Bubbles was breathing pretty heavy. "What happened?"

"Get the fuck off me."

"Tell me what happened."

"Phone, " she stated. Her now broken phone was on the counter next to us. I quickly grabbed it and turned it on. There was a voicemail from Buttercup. "Listen to it." I pressed the play button, then put it up to my ear.

It beeped first then came Buttercups voice. "Y'know what, I don't care anymore. If you didn't ignore my phone calls, you would have a fucking sister. Thanks for ruining this family again."

Now, that pissed me off.

"Now you know."

"Come on, let's get your mind off of it." She turns around and wraps her arms around my neck. I pick her up then she lied her head down on my shoulder. "You wanna watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Yeah, " she mumbled.

"What do you wanna watch, baby?"

"Princess and The Frog." I laughed at her childlike behavior. I rarely used to see her like this, but now it's like every other day I'm carrying her everywhere, watching her have a fit, calling her baby because I never do that like at all, and talking to her more softly than regularly when I comfort her.

"No Moana this time, you sure?"

"Mhm." I take her to the couch, but when I tried to put her down she wouldn't let go.

"Let go, baby, " I say.

"No."

"The glass won't clean itself, I'll be quick okay?" Bubbles whined and finally got down. So, I put the movie on then went to clean up the glass.

"Butch, hurry up, " she said. "I need you, right fucking now."

"Why?" I asked.

"Shut up, " Bubbles snapped. If I was looking at her, I bet she'd be blushing.

"Just be patient okay?"

"No, " she whined.

"Watch the movie baby, " I reply. She whined the whole time I was away from her. When I finally finished, I sat on the couch only to be pushed down and climbed on top of. "Really?" Bubbles laid down without saying anything back.


	5. 5

"You guys HAVEN'T had sex yet, after all this time?"

"Goldie, shut up, " Brick snapped. We were moving furniture, talking about random shit.

"Does she like **not **want you? I can see why she doesn't though."

"Boomer, shut the fuck up, but yeah what's up with that?"

"It's me not her, " I sighed.

"You **don't** want her?" Boomer asked. "That's fuckin' weird."

"No, I—."

"**Scared**?! You're a pussy!"

"Boomer, say some dumb shit again and I'ma smash your head in the floor, " Brick threatened.

"Beasty, explain yourself!" Boomer yelled.

"Can't say, " I mumbled. "Stop asking questions."

"If you don't have sex with her I will, " he shrugged. Brick stepped on Boomer's foot, making him hiss at the pain. "Ow, fuck."

...

"Butch, I have a performance tonight. So, I will see you... later, " Bubbles said from the bathroom.

"Wait, I wanna come, " I replied.

"Why, it's boring."

"I never get to come, " I get up from the couch and walk to the bathroom. "Just this once? I'll even sit allll the way in the back." She was putting her hair in a messy bun and was wearing my grey sweatpants with a red tank top.

"Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"Whatever you want." She smiled at me while biting on her bottom lip. "No—."

"You said it not me, " Bubbles said before I could say anything. I frowned in return. "Get dressed, I'm not waiting for you."

"I am dressed, " I claim. She cringed at my outfit. It was just a jacket and jeans, I don't see what's the problem.

"No, no you're not. Come on."

She snatched my hand in hers and rushed me to her dresser. Well, technically it's ours because we share it. Then, she lets go of my head to rummage through it. Next thing I know, I had on some blazer I didn't even know I had with a white button-up shirt under it, pants to match the blazer and black leather dress shoes.

"Unbutton it again and I'll fucking kill you, " she threatened. We were currently battling with each other over the buttons on my shirt. I don't want to have it all the buttoned-up, I feel smothered like that.

"I don't like it like this, " I respond as I unbuttoned three buttons on the top. Bubbles grabbed my wrists to try and stop me, but clearly, she didn't win. When I finished unbuttoning them, she just buttoned hem right back up. "Stop."

"Don't. Unbutton. It. " She sternly said.

"Tch."

We left soon after and in the cab on our way there, she was staring at me to make sure I wouldn't unbutton my shirt. Bubbles 'snuck' me in through the back of the building, then took me to her dressing room.

"Don't talk to anyone and I really mean it this time, this is work, not family drama. So **if **you fuck this up, I will kill you and bury you in someone else's fucking grave, " she rambled.

"Sure you will, _Dia_, " I reply.

"When it's about to start, go get a seat or something." I nodded my head in agreement. I was lying about sitting in the back, there's no way I'm sitting all the way in the back. I actually want to see her perform, not be complaining and disappointed at how shitty the seats I chose were.

"What are you going to do?" I ask. She started taking her clothes off in the middle of the room on a pink rug. I looked to my left, I don't really wants me to look or not.

"I'm not getting naked dumbass, you can look, " Bubbles scoffed.

Well in that case...

I looked straight at her. She isn't naked, but my mind does trail off sometimes. "If you're going to look at me like that and do nothing, then don't look at all."

"You're still mad about that, really?" I rolled my eyes at her with a frown.

"You got me all h—."

"And I didn't finish the job?" I said before she could. "I felt the same damn way."

"Do I care?"

"Clearly not, " I mumbled. Bubbles smirked then let her hair down, taking it out of its bun. "I said I was sorry though, more than a million times."

"Come here and shut up, " she orders.

I listen and walk over to her. As soon as I get to her, she grabbed me by my shirt collar and aggressively pulled me close.

"The fuck are you so afraid of?"

"Hurting you."

"A little pain never really hurt anybody, " Bubbles shrugged.

"A little? Everyone's different, " I explained.

"Shut up." She kisses me, sending electricity through my body. I kiss her back as Bubbles jumped in my arms, but then I pulled back.

"Y'know we're not—."

" It's a fucking dressing room I am not that desperate, dumbass, " Bubbles answer. "Just shut up and kiss me."

...

People were about to be let in and Bubbles told me to go get a seat. So, I sat in the front, right in the middle, right in front of the stage. I also unbuttoned the top three buttons on my shirt that I was told not to unbutton. I slouch in the seat and chose to text Boomer to past the time. He was, of course, talking about dumb shit.

"Butch, fix your fucking shirt!" I hear Bubbles yell. I looked up from my phone and saw her on the stage with her black leotard on.

"You're supposed to be getting ready, " I said back.

"I'm working on it, fix your shirt."

"Alright, " I sighed, buttoning up my shirt.

A tall blonde woman was coming over to Bubbles, "Your hair isn't done Bubbles, come back."

"You said you were sitting in the back, " she stated, ignoring the other blonde.

"I did."

"Get in the fucking back or I will jump off this stage and strangle you, " Bubbles growls.

"We have no time for a couples brawl, let's go, " the blonde orders. Bubbles again, ignores her and keeps her eyes on me.

"Back, now, " she ordered. I stood up, but I didn't make any more movement. "Butch-."

"Go get ready and I'll sit in the back, " I say. She crossed her arms and shifted the weight of her body on one side of it. "Promise."

"You still owe me, " Bubbles mumbled as she pouted. Then, she walked away with the other blonde following her. I sat back down and unbuttoned the shirt again. I'm not going to move, she'll be mad but I'm doing this for a good reason.

...

Everyone clapped as the curtains opened, the guy next to me was clapping a little too much. Worst part about it is that he was doing it right in my ear. That's the type of shit Boomer would do. I looked around for Bubbles on the stage with the other dancers in their weird pose, but I couldn't spot her. The music started playing, dramatic music. Then Bubbles came down from the ceiling hanging with aerial silks around her. She was looking down and when her head came up, a shower of water cane from up above. Our eyes eventually met and I could tell she was trying not to show how upset she was with me. I looked at how her body moved to the music. Her legs mainly. Bubbles was upside down and spinning in circles. She would have had to practice a lot because I'd get dizzy if I was spinning all fast and upside down as well. The guy next to me was just clapping and clapping at everything. I was kinda starting to get annoyed. I get it, they're good at dancing but you don't have to clap at everything. The worst part about it was when they were done, he stood up and clapped like crazy. These are the times I need Brick, he'd make him fall and act as if nothing happened. I'd do it myself if I wasn't being constantly watched.

...

I snuck back into Bubbles's dressing room and quietly closed the door. She was taking off the dark red eyeshadow that she had to wear.

"You promised, " I hear her say. She didn't turn to look at me.

_Here comes the guilt_

"Baby, " I started.

"Don't fucking baby me, you fucking promised, " Bubbles spat. I walked up behind her and she completely ignored me, continuing to take off the eyeshadow.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see you dance."

"More like embarrass me, " she scoffed. "You don't listen." Her face was in a scowl, but she still didn't look at me. "Remember the last time you didn't listen?" I nod my head in response. She elbows me in my ribs, out of reflex I grab her arm and growl. In the mirror, I could see her blushing. That causes me to blush as well.

"S-sorry, " I stutter.

"Stop saying sorry, " Bubbles mumbles.

"Forgive me, " I tease, wrapping my arms around her waist. I nipped at her jawline, earning a giggle or two.

"That tickles, " she laughed.

I stop and sigh, feeling her warmth against me. "Can we go home now?"

"Not yet. " when she said that, I heard the door open.

"Bubbles, this guy wanted to speak to you, " someone said coming through the door. I turn my head to the door and see the blonde from earlier and the annoying guy I was sitting next to. "He has a job offer." That definitely grabs Bubbles's attention. She turned her head as well to look at him.

"Sit, " she ordered him. He hurried to sit down on the couch next to the door, her tone with him surprised me. He didn't even look at her, he looked down at his hands. "You can look up, jeez." The guy looked up and nervously blushed.

"May I just s-say you did great out there, I've never seen anyone as good as you, " he blurted.

"Thank you, explain the job offer now please, " Bubbles dryly says.

"I would like for you to perform at a charity ball, my wife hosts, " he explains.

"What would I be paid?"

"It doesn't matter, name any price, " he answers.

"Take the job, " I whisper in her ear.

"Can I think about it first?" she proposed.

"Sure sure, I'll leave my card on this table." He got out a small piece of paper and put it on the coffee table. The blond then escorted him out of the room.

...

"You should take it, " I stated. We were walking through the door of her dark apartment after we recently left her performance.

"Why?"

"You want that dog right?" I asked back while closing the door.

"You said you would buy it, " Bubbles whined. I turn the light on to see her giving me her signature pout. Arms crossed, bottom lip out, eyebrows knitted.

"I will, but you're on your own after that. I'm not buying no food, toys, collars, chains. None of that, alright?"

"But what if it's the middle of the night and he has to go out?" she questions.

"You're rarely asleep in the middle of the night anyway, " I reply.

"Butch, " she whines. "What would I look like going out there in the middle of the night?"

"A—."

"Someone who wants to get kidnapped, " Bubbles answers for me. "Like I'm asking for it."

"Fine, I'll take him out if it's dark, " I sighed. Her eyes lit up and her pout was replaced with her smile. Then, she walked to go sit on the couch. "I'll be in the shower if-. When you need me..."

"I need you, " she smiled.

"if you're trying to keep me from getting in the shower, then you're failing because, " I informed. I went into our drawer to retrieve my boxers, but as I did I felt Bubbles wrap herself around my left leg. "Baby, come one." I heard mumble something, but I couldn't make out the words. "I can't hear you, " I stated.

"I love you."

"I would ask for you to join me but... not quite there yet, " I shrug.

"Yes we are, " she pouted.

"That's the thing you do after the night you had sex, so no, we're not."

"If you'd just stop being a bitch then maybe that'll actually happen, " Bubbles spat.

"Patience, " I said while closing the drawer.

"I've waited and waited."

"And you will continue to, " I reply.

"Nope, I don't want it 'no more." I don't want her to keep pressuring me into sleeping with her, so her not wanting is better than anything else. All she needs to do is be patient.

"Can I take a shower without you bugging me?" I ask.

"No, " Bubbles refused. "I need you."

"Baby—."

"I need you!"

"Bubbles, go watch a damn movie, " I ordered, raising my voice a little. I looked down at her shocked face with a stern one. "I'm sorry I yelled baby." My face slowly softened, "Come on, I'll put on a movie for you." She got up and hung her head low. I saw her fists balled at her sides. I pull her in a tight hug and rubbed her back with one of my hands. "Moana?"

"No, a scary movie."

"Like what baby?"

"Annabelle, the third one though."

"Sure."

I put on her movie and right before I was literally about to walk in the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. I sigh out of my nose and go to answer the door. It's Naveah. With Connor at her side of course.

"What?"

"Can you watch Connor for a while, I have to go out really quick?" she asked.

"Sure." I open the door a little wider for Connor to slip in.

"Thanks, promise I won't take long, " Naveah stated before walking away to down the apartment steps. I closed the door, then check on Bubbles and Connor. They were sitting there watching the movie quietly. They have a really weird relationship, they just watch movies or tv together, eat snacks, and not even say a word to each other. Except for when they ask each other if either of them are hungry.

But anyway, I go into the bathroom and take my shower. While in there, my mind went to Bubbles.

_Best thing that ever happened to me_

We have a weird relationship too. She's childish and can be a brat sometimes. Some days we're quiet and we have no problems, but other days are different. We argue over stupid, which ends with us on the couch watching a cartoon of my choice. Unless she has a fit about wanting to watch her movies. What's a relationship without ups and downs though?

I sighed and shut the shower off. Then I get out of it and immediately grab my towel to wrap around my lower half. But then that didn't work out because the door opened and it fell.

"Butch, we're hun—." Bubbles froze and her eyes slowly trailed down. "Th-that's— I-I'm." She was at a lost for words. We both were.

_I have no clue what to say_

I pick up my towel and wrap it around me, again, making sure it was more secure than the last time. I cleared my throat, but she just stared. Even though _it _was covered, she still stared. "Can you um close the door?"

I saw her cheeks slowly turn red then she closed the door. "I should've knocked, " she mumbled.

"Probably, but you were going to see me naked eventually so maybe sooner is better than later, " I reply with. "What did you want?"

"We're hungry." Connor probably hasn't eaten anything yet. So, I start to think of something for them to eat.

"Pizza?" I suggest.

"We had that yesterday." I nod my head in agreement, "I can make lasagna?"

"Okay."

For a minute or two we just awkwardly stared at each other. "Aren't you going to go back and watch the movie?" I asked. Bubbles shook her head no with a small smile. "No." I don't know what's running through her mind but I have a good idea.

"Well I've seen you naked, so it's only fair if you saw me naked, " she uttered.

"Baby, not now, " I reply. She started taking off her clothes, what I said didn't matter. "Later."

"Now." Bubbles stated. _"Sooner is better than later"_

"Don't twist my words, I said maybe, " I scoff.

"I didn't hear the maybe." Now, she's just in her bra and underwear.

"I can't just stand here and watch this, " I huff. Bubbles stopped and walked up to me.

"Why, you wanna touch?" She snaked her arms around my neck and pressed her body on mine.

"How are you thinking of sex right now?"

"Dumbass, how can I not?" she whispered in my ear. I grabbed her arms and pulled them off of me.

"Connors in the other room, and it's not proper alright?" Bubbles pouted as I spoke, but her smile soon returned. "Whatever you're thinking—." She jumped up onto me, throwing off my balance in the process. Also making us fall down on the floor with me on top of her.

"I don't care for proper." Then, the door opened. Connor looked down at us.

"Shit."

"Adults get weirder every day, " he said before closing the door.

"Looks like we got caught, " she smiled.

"I am not doing this with you right now, so get your clothes on please, " I beg. She only shook her head no at me. "I am not taking no for an answer." Bubbles gave me her pouty look. "I meant what I said, put your clothed on."

"But—."

"If you don't, I'm not making lasagna and I'll just order a pizza, " I said, cutting her off.

"Fine, get the hell off me."

"You're the one that caused us to fall in the first place, I thought you said you didn't want to have sex anymore, " I replied as I got up.

"Well, that was before I saw... that and—. I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Whatever, " I mumble. I help Bubbles up and lean on the bathroom wall.

"Why are you are just standing there?" she asked while bending over to pick up her clothes. My eyes couldn't help but lock on to her—. "Stop staring at my fucking a—."

"Sorry!" I unintentionally yelled. "Sorry,"

"Fucking hypocrite, if you can stare at my ass I can stare at your fucking—."

"Alright, please don't finish that sentence, " I sigh.

"Dumbass, " she spat. "Answer my damn question."

"I'm only standing here because you're still in here, and I don't want to get pounced on. Again." I answer. Bubbles scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed!"

"Don't yell at me, " she whined.

_She can tell but I can't?_

"Hurry and put them on, please, " I rephrase. She finally got dresses and slammed the door when she left. I shook my head at her and because I was already dry, I put my boxers on and exit the bathroom.

Bubbles and Conner were back to watching the movie. I threw my dirty clothes in the ham

We and just throw on sweatpants and a shirt.

"Connor, " I called.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to make lasagna or do you prefer something else?" I asked.

"Ummm sure, " he answered. That isn't really an answer though.

"Wait, I have the perfect idea for something to eat, " Bubbles claimed.

I took a short deep breath to brace myself. I don't know if it will be good or bad, but I hope it's good. "Alright what is it?"

"Homemade breakfast sandwiches. The croissant kind though, everything else is shit."

That idea isn't really bad actually. "What do you think Connor?"

"Yeah, I can go for that, " he shrugs.

"Alright." I walk into the kitchen and get all the things I needed. When I started making the sausage, I felt arms wrap around my torso.

"Butch." I turned my head slightly to see Bubbles smiling up at me.

"What do you want a baby?" I answer. She was acting a little weird, but I don't take notice of it. I just smiled back.

"I love you, " she said. I put my focus back on the food and shake my head. "So much." She took a relaxed sigh and squeezed my torso a little tighter. "Say it back, " she whined.

"You're acting weird right now."

Bubbles whined some more, acting like a total child. "Say it back."

"I'm trying to focus baby, " I say

"Butch don't treat me like this, " Bubbles begged.

"Baby, please leave me alone. Connor come get Bubbles off of me please or none of us will get dinner."

"No, I don't want to leave you, " she pouted. "I'll be less annoying, I promise."

"Fine, remove your arms from around me, please." Bubbles took her arms from around me and instead she stood next to me.

"Adults are so fucking weird, " Connor stated.

"Watch your fucking mouth, " Bubbles snapped.

"I'm sure you've said worse when you were his age, maybe even younger, " I commented. She elbowed me in my side. It didn't hurt that much, but I am tired of getting elbowed in my damn ribs.

"We all know I was a shitty child, I'm worse now but that's not the point. Connor, watch your fucking mouth."

"He's 15, at that age, no one really cares anymore." I turn the stove off and heard nothing from Bubbles yet.

"Knife, she has a fucking knife!" I turned my head to see the sharp kitchen knife in her hand. I grabbed her wrist and look into her eyes. Bubbles was clearly upset, she was scowling at me.

"You weren't actually going to cut me right?" I asked. Her icy blue eyes kinda looked lighter, making her more attractive.

"Was I?"

"Your mood swings are getting a little out of control," I utter as I took the knife out of her hand. "A minute ago you were... less hostile."

"Goodbye, " she growled and walked away to sit on the couch.

"Crazy, " I mumbled.

"I'm not crazy you're just a dick."

...

"I'm sorry, " Bubbles apologized. We're in bed now, Naveah came to get Connor like twenty minutes ago. And Bubbles decides to suck up to me. "Butch."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, " she repeated. Bubbles gets on top if I and I could tell she was pouting.

"I don't accept your apology, " I reply.

"Stoooop, Butch I'm sorry."

"Just because you're saying it, again and again, does not mean I will change my mind, " I explain.

"I said was sorry, " she mumbles, her hands gripped my shirt harshly as she buried her face in it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—."

"Stop repeating yourself, " I said, making her pause at my words. "I accept your apology." Her head shot up and looked at me in shock. Then she buried her face back in my shirt.

"Thank you, " she said against my shirt. I put one of my hands on the back of her head to comfort her.

"You're so childish, " I stated.

"You like it."

"I don't dislike it, you're annoying sometimes."

"You're annoying sometimes, " she shot back. I rolled my eyes and she pinched my side.

"Don't do that." Bubbles does it again even though I said not to. "What did I say?"

And she did it again.

"I said fucking stop, " I growled.

"Fuck you."

"Stop doing shit like this, if I say stop I mean stop." Bubbles ignores me and pinches me once again. I turn us over and hold her hands up above her head. "This is what I mean by annoying." She gritted her teeth and frowned at me, not saying a thing. We stay like that, staring angrily at each other. Eventually, my anger died down a little but I was still upset with her. I then looked down and took in her appearance. She was just in her matching bra and underwear. I study her body and the things she claims to be her imperfections. The light stress marks on the sides of her stomach and the sides of her thighs, the little fat her stomach had, her naturally wide hips, and her plump thighs. To me, her body is perfect. To her it was embarrassing, but she was still fine with walking around with barely anything on.

My hands couldn't resist the temptation. I let go of her arms and immediately I went to take her underwear off.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, stopping me before I could even slide them down.

"I said later right?" I saw her blush and I waited for her to calm down.

"But... Butch..." Of course, she was speechless.

"Do you change your mind now?" I question, and even though I was asking her that question I hooked one of my fingers around her underwear.

"No, but I'm... scared, " she explained. It was true, I could see it in her eyes. Bubbles was truly scared. I found that funny, at first I was scared, but now she is.

"That's ironic isn't it?" I said with a small smile.

"Butch I—."

"I hear you." Her hands came up to caress my face and I put my forehead on hers. "I'll try, " I mumble. I'll try, meaning I'll try not to hurt her. With this type of thing you never really know though.

One of my hands reach behind her to unhook her bra and take it off of her. I sat up to take my shirt off and I look down at her perfect body. "You're too beautiful, " I spoke, biting on my bottom lip.

"I'm not." Bubbles tried her best to cover up her body with her hands. I moved them out of my way and saw her cheeks slowly turn a light shade of pink.

"You are." I quickly kissed her, then my hand slid down to her underwear. "I can't even take my eyes off of you." She grabbed my wrist and gave me a worried look. "Will you feel better if I put music on?" I ask. Bubbles nods her head, so I grabbed her phone from the nightstand and hook it up to the tv then put on low music from her playlist. I gave her a reassuring smile go to take off her underwear again. I slowly remove it, keeping our eyes on each other the whole time. I broke the eye contact by looking down. I couldn't resist not looking down. As I said earlier, she's too beautiful.

I attack her body with little kisses all around. I don't want to rush into it because I need her to feel comfortable and calm about this. "Butch, " I hear her say. I cupped her cheek with my left hand and the corner of my mouth slightly curved up to smile at her.

"Hm?" But she didn't say anything back, she just stared at me. "I'm listening baby."

"I-I—." She stutters nervously, I knew she didn't know what to say. She's just nervous, I can't lie I am too. "Damnit, " she mumbles. I laugh softly and get up to take off my pants and boxers. A second later I was hovering over Bubbles and then she suddenly kissed me. I kiss her back with passion. Our tongues soon invaded each other, the taste of her sent chills through my body. She caged my head in between her hands and one of my hands slid up her body until I came up to cup one of her breasts. My actions made her moan against my mouth. I started to knead it in a circular motion and Bubbles whined under my touch. She pulled back and her eyes pleaded for me while she bit down on her lip. "Take me, " she says in a breathy whisper, leaving me completely hard.

"Shit, " I stated. Her face softens and the tip of her tongue came out to quickly run along her lip. I kneaded her breast rougher, the bud of it in between my middle and ring finger as I also tightened the space in between them. That had a meaning behind it. A dark one.

Her back arches and a whimper escaped her mouth. "Butch." I ignore her cry and guide one of her legs around my waist with my free hand. I saw her now fear-filled eyes look down. I could tell she was just even more scared because of that.

"Look at me, " I say. Bubbles kept her eyes down so I said it again. "Look at me, baby." Her heart was racing and nothing was helping to calm her down. "Keep your eyes on me, alright?" Bubbles looks at me and I flash her another smile. She nodded her head and I slowly entered her. Her untouched core tightened around me, "You okay?" I ask.

"It feels weird and uncomfortable, " She replied. I was stretching her and that process is happening suddenly and painfully.

"You know what happens next right?" Her hands moved from my face to my shoulders.

"Just... just do it." Bubbles shut her eyes, bracing herself for what has to come. I kissed along her jawline and thrust up all the way into her, breaking down her innocence, causing her eyes to shoot open. During that, her hands left my shoulders and instead it covered her mouth to quiet her small scream.

"I'm sorry." I back away from her jaw to see tears in her eyes. "I'm really sorry, baby, " I rephrased, trying to my best to comfort her. She took her hands off of her mouth showing me her how bleeding lip. She must have bit down on it too hard. The tears she was holding back spilled out of her eyes and down her face. I kiss her, not worrying about the blood on it. The taste of metal filled my mouth, but I wasn't fazed. She started to slowly move her body to get used to me being inside of her while I stayed still for her.

Bubbles's tears eventually stopped, it let me know that she was a little used to it. I started matching her movements, moving in sync with her body. "Fuck, " Bubbles whimpered. Her nails we're piercing my back and she closed her blue eyes again while her lip went back under her top layer of teeth. "Butch, " she called.

"Yes, baby?"

"I wanna be on top." I looked at her for a second to see if she was being truthful.

_She definitely was_

"You sure?" I ask. Bubbles smiled, that childlike smile. "Alright." I get up and lie down next to her, she crawled on top of me. My hands rested on her hips as she sat down, my length slipping into her farther than before. Bubbles took a deep breath, feeling how it stretched her insides even more.

She threw her head back with a moan and started rolling her hips. I groaned and grunted with a closed mouth. "Fuck this feels amazing, " Bubbles whispered breathily. My eyes took in her movements, watching her closely. I looked down to see the way I slipped in and out of her as she bounced up and down. I couldn't stand lying down so I sat up. We share a sloppy kiss, then my hands trail down her sides and both grab a handful of her ass. One of my hands came up and then harshly went down to smack it. I didn't even notice I did it until Bubbles disconnected our mouths and yelped with a pout. "Butch, " she whined.

"Sorry, " I reply. I start rubbing the spot that I hit to soothe it a little. Then, I kiss down her neck to the valley of her breasts. I ran my tongue along her skin, earning a sensual moan from her. My teeth nipped at the side of her breast. I groaned and flicked my tongue over her bud and making her back arch, even more. She made it press against my lip, so I took it in my mouth. Her vanilla scent went straight to my nose and I growled.

"Fuck Butch, " Bubbles whimpers. "I—." She was trying to tell me that she was very close to her climax.

"Do it, baby." I rest my head on her shoulder, heavily breathing in and out. Sweat was rolling down our backs and the air was hot. Bubbles's hips were moving to the beat of the music. I feel her walls clench around me and I let out a low and long groan as I let myself go inside of her, causing her to reach her high as well. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close while her hips slowly stopped. Bubbles's body trembled as she took deep shaky breaths.

Then, I let myself fall back onto the bed with her in my arms and me still inside of her. Heavy breathing and music was the only thing heard for a while.

Eventually, my breathing calmed but Bubbles was still breathing heavy. "Are you tired baby?" I asked. Bubbles hums, she was thinking of what to say.

"No, " she finally said. "Let's go again."

"Already?" Bubbles nods her head then looks up at me.

I sighed and sit up. "I need something to drink first," I say.

"I'll get it, " she exclaimed. Before I could say anything, Bubbles got off of me, took my shirt and quickly put it on. "I'm only getting you a bottle of water though." She walked away to the kitchen for the bottle of water.

When she came back and gave it to me, she watched me the whole time as I opened and started to drink it. "Hurry, " she said. But I ignored her. "Butch." I continue to ignore her though. She was getting more impatient and impatient but then she smacked the water bottle out of my hand onto the floor.

"Baby, what the fuck."

"You were taking too long, " Bubbles mumbled.

"Doesn't mean you slap that shit out my hands." I took a deep breath and ran a hand through my hair.

"So can we...?"

"Yeah, " I sighed. She smiled and came to me. We got lost in the kiss that we shared. "Turn around." Bubbles turns around and I hold her by the waist, biting her neck.

"I'm sorry, " I hear her mumble.

"I know, but sorry won't cut it, " I growl into her ear. I push her down to the bed, making her squeal. "Arch that shit, baby." She whined but still listened to me. I put pressure on her waist to make sure her back stayed arched. With the new position, I dropped my length deep into her. One of her hands clutches the sheets while the other reached behind her to try and push me to make room, but I ignore her and push deeper. I didn't stop till all of me was nestled within her.

Bubbles's legs shook before I finally began to give her strokes. They were long and slow. Every time I hit the back of her wall, she moaned out. Out of a sudden, I sped up my thrusts. It was such a drastic change in pace that I had her trembling out an orgasm in less than a minute.

"Butch, " she whined. My hands on her waist made sure she was going nowhere as I pounded into her. "Slow down." I hushed her and go even faster. "You're such a fucking dick."

...

When I wake up, I hear the sound of my phone ringing. I open one eye to see Bubbles's hair all in my face. I back my head up carefully only to hear that my phone stopped ringing.

My arms were tightly wrapped around Bubbles and my knee was poking in between her thighs. I barely even noticed the music still playing. My phone rang again and Bubbles let out a childish groan. I reach for my phone and grab it off of the nightstand.

"What?" I asked, answering my phone.

"Woah, don't get all rude on me now Beasty, " I heard Boomer say.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothinggg, just checking up because you're kinda late for fuckin' work." The last part of his sentence he said it in a loud growl.

"Tell your brother to shut the fuck up, " Bubbles mumbles.

"Tell my soulmate I can hear her."

"Well then shut the fuck up!" she yelled.

"I do not appreciate the tone Beauty, " Boomer replied to her. Then my phone was snatched out of my hands and into another's.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Bubbles asked.

"Beauty. Beasty and Beauty, unless you prefer Maleficent because that works too... a little, " my brother explains.

"Can I get my phone back?"

"Neither, thanks." They were completely ignoring me and I did not enjoy any of that shit.

"Yeah, you're both beasts, to be honest, " Boomer admitted. "How about Bell?"

"No."

"Prince Phil—."

"I'll fucking kill you, " Bubbles stated.

I snatch my phone back, earning a whine and pout from Bubbles. "Boomer I'm not coming in today, deal with it. Goodbye, " I blurt before hanging up the phone. "Need anything baby?"

Bubbles shook her head no "No, why?"

"Sit up for me real quick." She looked down and shook her head no again. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"Dick, " Bubbles mumbles.

"Need anything now?" I ask again. "Tea, heating pad? Anything you need."

"Ummm, both."

"Say less."

...

"Hands above the waist, please."

"Enjoy your massage and go to sleep, **please**."

"I can't with you failing at this massage thing!"

Long story short, Bubbles wanted a massage. So, I give her one, but my hands wandered.

"Am I bothering you?" I asked with a teasing tone.

"Hell yeah! My ass isn't the thing that hurts and if you keep touching your face will hurt, " Bubbles growled.

"Baby."

"Don't baby me." She plucked my fingers and pushed my hands away. "Okay, massage over, leave me alone."

"Just go to sleep, " I sigh. "I have to go to the store anyway."

"No why?" Bubbles asked, raising her head up.. A second ago she wanted me to leave her alone and now she doesn't want me to leave her.

"We didn't use a condom, so you need a morning-after pill, " I explain. She frowned and let her head fall back down to the bedsheets. "Sorry I have to leave you, but I'm not ready for kids right now and neither are you."

"How would you know I'm not ready?" She snapped.

"You're not, trust me you're not," I reply.

"That's not an answer."

"You won't even take a dog out if it's in the middle of the night."

"That's not fair, " Bubbles pouts. "I can't help that I want to sleep."

"What if you were alone and the baby was crying?" I ask.

"I dare you to leave me alone with that shit!"

I rolled my eyes and got up off of the bed, "And this is why you're not ready to take care of anything."

"I took care of myself for a week, I feel like I did pretty well, " she stated.

"Baby, you were a mess. Loud every day, screaming till you lost your voice, breaking shit left to right, crying yourself to sleep, and your eating habits were terrible."

"That's because of my mental state."

"Have you um... thought of therapy?"

"Fuck no, I don't talk about my feelings with people I don't know, " she scoffed.

"Alright, talk to me. Tell me how you feel baby, " I shrug.

"I feel... like I wanna fucking kill you."

"I feel like I should kick you in the stomach for all the shit you say to me, " I said darkly. She gave me her shocked look and then her pouty one. "I'm not going to say sorry because I say that shit enough to you." Bubbles turned to lay facing the opposite way of me. I pulled the blanket over her and kiss the side of her head. "I'll bring you back something to eat, " I say in a low tone.

...

After I finished getting our dinner and going to the pharmacy, I walk past the dog adoption center. I bit on my bottom lip as I thought.

_Don't do it_

An image of Bubbles the first time we were inside popped up in my head.

_Don't do it_

Her lit up eyes as she looked at the dog.

_Don't do-_

"Fuck, " I cursed as I turned back around to go inside.

...

I walk in and Bubbles was asleep. I try my best to be quiet and sneak in with crinkling bags and a heavy breathing dog. His claws made weird clicking sounds against the hardwood floor.

First, I put the bags down on the kitchen counter. Then, I watched as the dog sniffed around. I whistled, grabbing his attention. He looked at me and started wagging his tail. "Come're, " I said, patting the couch. He runs over and jumps on the couch next to me. I start petting him, so he laid down and rested his head on my lap. "Baby, " I called. No answer though. "Baby, " I repeat a little louder. I heard her let out a low groan in response. "Go eat."

"What did you get?" she asks.

"IHop, go eat, " I answer.

"Why can't you bring it to me?"

"I'm busy right now, " I say. It was more of a lie though.

"Doing fucking what?!"

"Stop yelling and put clothes on, please"

I heard her moving around, then I heard her feet hit the floor. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Look at what I got you first, " I reply. I carefully got up, making the dog follow my actions and jump down from the couch.

I turn around to see Bubbles in my shirt and sweat pants. She looked confused, she couldn't see the dog from over the couch. "The fuck is th—." Bubbles's hands shot up to cover her mouth. I walked around the couch and he followed me.

"Can I get a thank you?" I smile.

"You can get more than a fucking thank you, " Bubbles stated. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then, she pulled back to quickly kiss me. "What's his name?"

"Ghost." His ears twitched when I called his name. She kissed me again, but this time it was longer. "Pretty sure he's watching baby, " I say, pulling away from her lips.

"Right." Bubbles let me go and crouched down in front of the dog. He started licking her face and wagging his tail. Bubbles laughed and scrunched up her nose. "At least you don't have dog breath, still disgusting though, " she said to him. Ghost sat down, enjoying the feeling of Bubbles petting him.

"Alright, go eat, " I order.

"Fuck off."

"I'll let the dog eat your food, " I threatened. She gasped and immediately stood up. "Thought so."


	6. 6

There she was in a long white sparkly dress. Sleeveless with a slit on the left. The dress hugged her skin, making her curves pop. Her hair was in a top knot bun, her bangs out freely in front of her face. It's a bit longer now because she grew it out. It stops where her thighs begin. She had light makeup on, glossy lips, and a gem in between her eyebrows. I was in a normal black tux, nothing really special.

"Baby, you did good, " I praised. She had just finished her performance for that weird guy's wife's charity ball. I'm surprised Bubbles changed her outfit that quick. Her performance ended about ten minutes ago.

"Well I messed up at least twice, " she said.

"And I bet no one noticed." I hold her by the waist and kiss the top of her head.

"Duh, I know how to hide my shit, " Bubbles replies.

"Of course, I have to call Boomer and see if Ghost is alright."

"I'll do it, " she blurted. Then, she reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone. Boomer gives Bubbles an answer faster than he gives me one. "I'm calling to check on my dog, if I don't get a good report I'll kill you." I didn't hear what he said, but the nod of Bubbles's head and a smile on her face let me know that my brother wasn't possibly going to die. "Okay-. Ugh no, goodbye, " she scoffed.

"I'm guessing he's doing fine, " I teased.

"Bubbles!" a familiar voice yelled. Next thing I know Blossom attacked Bubbles with a hug.

"Can you back the fuck up, I can't fucking breath?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you almost seven months." Blossom let go of Bubbles just to hold her hands. She was smiling, but her sister was frowning.

"You're lucky we're in public, " Bubbles mumbled.

"You still haven't forgiven me, " Blossom frowned sadly. "I know now that bringing Buttercup was wrong though, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for the sorry, but I've been fine without you two in my life."

"I know just... just give me one more chance, please." Bubbles looked at me, her eyes pleading me for help. I nod my head and Bubbles looks back at her sister with a deep breath.

"Alright, last one though, " she states. Blossom hugs Bubbles again. She slowly hugged her back awkwardly.

"This should be a good time to warn that Buttercup and our stepmother was invited, " Blossom blurted.

"Shit."

_I see now that this will not end well._

"Come on Bubbles, I think the food should be almost ready, " I interrupt.

"Get the fuck off of me." Blossom immediately let go of Bubbles and held her hands behind her back.

"I'll see you guys later I guess, " she mumbled.

"You're not going in there?" I asked.

"Oh no I am, I just know that you two don't want to be bothered, " Blossom explained. I nod my head to show that I understand.

Bubbles grabs my hand with no hesitation and leads me to the ballroom. Someone was playing the harp in the middle of the ballroom. All of the lights pointed at her, and so was everyone's eyes. She had red curly hair and was wearing a long-sleeve black dress.

We sat down and waited for the second performance of the day to end. I heard Bubbles humming along to the song being played.

"You can dance and sing? " I tease. "I knew you were perfect but damn."

"You're an idiot."

Before we knew it, the girl on the harp was done. People started clapping for her and a few even whistled. She bowed then left the ballroom.

"Bitch always wants to steal my shine, " Bubbles spat.

"You know her?" I questioned.

"Hated her ass when I was little but now I really don't, we're similar except she's a bit nicer, " she explained. "We became friends in middle school."

"Nice story."

"I'm hungry where's the food?" Bubbles pouts. I could smell if so it should be arriving soon.

"What did I tell you about your patience?" She crossed her arms with her bottom lip slightly poking out. "Don't throw a fit, " I whisper in her ear. "We're in public and I don't want us to have to leave early, just because you can't behave."

"You treat me like I'm a damn child."

"You act like you're a **damn **child."

...

"Bubbles, I haven't seen you in a while, " someone said, walking up to us. I turned to see the harp player in a golden dress.

Bubbles held up her finger as she was finishing the strawberry cake I got off of the dessert table for her. "I've been busy."

"With what?"

"Things, what do you want Princess?" She gets annoyed so quickly sometimes.

"Don't be rude, Bubbles, " I interrupted.

She huffed and frowned. "Boyfriend I'm guessing?" I nodded my head in response. "I'm Princess Mo-."

"Don't get any fucking ideas, I'll rip your fuckin heart out your chest and make you eat that shit, " Bubbles threatens. I was shocked for a second. How could she say that with so many people around?

"One, wow. Two, I would never do that to you," Princess responds with. "Plus I'm sure your boyfriend is loyal enough to not go after a friend."

Bubbles looks at me, then back at Princess. "Clearly I won't, " I say.

"Anyways, since we haven't seen each other in a while I was thinking that we should go to the movies together or something, " Princess proposed.

"Just you and me?" Bubbles asks.

"That's why I said we."

"Fine, I pick the movie though."

"And I pick the day, " Princess blurted. Bubbles rolled her eyes, but then something caught her attention.

She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes, "C-can we go home?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I wanna go home, take me fucking home, " Bubbles begged. "I feel sick, just... let's go home." I look around the room, my eyes eventually landing on a particular raven-haired woman. "I swear if you don't take me home right now I'll commit a fucking murder tonight."

"Alright, " I sighed. Brick wouldn't want to be bothered at this time, so I shouldn't call him. Boomer is the only one available, except that would mean that he'd have to bring Ghost with him to pick us up.

"Now, Butch."

"I would let you guys use my limo but the guy won't be back in another hour." I roll my eyes and call Boomer.

"Soulmate, don't worry your dogs fine, " he said, not even letting me speak.

"I'm not Bubbles, and I'm not calling about Ghost, " I stated.

"Oh."

"I need you to come pick us up, I don't care if you bring Ghost just come here as soon as possible, " I blurt.

"Alright, be there in three to six minutes, " he replies before hanging up the phone. This place is like 12 minutes away from the apartment so I don't know how he'd make it in 3 to 6 minutes.

I look at Bubbles, her worried expression. "Boomer's coming, alright?" I say. She nods her head and bites on her bottom lip.

"Alright, Bubbles, I'm going to take you outside because it's better than seeing you panic with all these people around, " Princess explained to her.

"Okay."

...

"Why does my family have to be full of assholes?" Bubbles mumbles into my clothes. We were just standing outside waiting for Boomer while holding each other close. Princess was next to us, I guess she wants to make sure Bubbles is really okay.

"People don't think about how they should treat other people, " Princess stated.

"I don't, but I don't start shit for no reason with them, " she replied. "Majority of the fucking time." She starts shit with me almost all the time, but okay.

"Just don't think about it anymore, we're going home." I rub circles on her back with my left hand.

"Is that your ride?" Princess asked pointing to a car. I looked at the speeding blue jeep, loud music booming from it. It pulled up in front of us and the windows rolled down, revealing Boomer with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Get in bitches, we're going shopping, " he said. Princess let out an almost quiet laugh, catching his attention. I saw the way his eyes lit up as they scanned her. Then he switched his attention back to, "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"Not my friend, " I answer. "Come on Bubbles, get in the car." We separated and I open the door only to be jumped on by Ghost. "Down, " I order, Ghost obeyed and got down. Bubbles called him over to her so she could pet him.

"So, what's your name ma chérie?" Boomer asks Princess.

"Princess, " she replied with a polite smile. "And yours?"

"Boomer. I like your hair, " he blurted.

"Thank you, I like yours too." Boomer changed his hair from the mess he had months ago. One day he convinced me to get my hair done with him. His was too long and mines just didn't look right. He also convinces me to get our sides slightly shaved. So now he has a ponytail thing going on at the top with his buzzed sides and I just have my hair falling do the right with identical sides as Boomer.

_The things I do for my siblings_

"Thanks, love, " Boomer said with a wink. Princess blushed and bit down on her lip nervously. "So is she coming with us or no?"

"Not if she doesn't want to."

"I'll go for the ride, I guess, " she stated. Boomer got out and walked up to her. He held out his hand and she slowly took it hesitantly. They look into each other's eyes for a while. I rolled mine and help Bubbles put Ghost back in the car.

...

"You think they'll keep this shit up?" Bubbles whispered to me. The whole ride Boomer and Princess were talking and acting as if whatever the other person said was so amazing.

"Possibly, " I whisper back. She scoffed and went back to running her hands along Ghost's head.

"Oh so you're like rich rich then?" Boomer chuckled.

"I guess so."

"Well, that means my kids are gonna be spoiled huh?"

Princess immediately blushed at his question. "W-we just met, " she shuttered.

"Mhm, " he hums.

"That's insane."

"Mhm, " Boomer repeated. The car came to a stop and I look at Booker through the mirror. When Princess looked away from him for just a second he mouthed "Get the fuck out." to me.

"Alright, " I said. I got out of the car and help Bubbles out without messing up her dress. She slammed Boomer's door out of spite.

"Don't slam my door like that, I paid too much money for this shit!" he yelled out the window.

"Fuck your stupid ass overpriced car!" Bubbles yelled back. She started walking up the steps to the apartment building, careful to not fall.

"You're mad because your friends in my front seat!"

"Shut up!"

Ghost started barking because of the yelling, so I pick Bubbles up. She gasped and then frowned at me. "Come on Ghost, " I order. Ghost ran up the steps before we were even half away up.

"Butch, " Bubbles mumbled

"Yeah?"

"...nothing."

I looked down at her. Something was wrong I can see that, but what? "Tell me, " I say. She shook her head no. "If you think I'll be mad, I promise I won't. Tell me Bubbles." Again, she shook her head no.

"You wouldn't be mad, you'd be more than that."

I guess it's worse than I thought.

...

"Um, Butch, " Bubbles came up to me while I was looking in the fridge for something to eat.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, " she said. I stood up straight and closed the fridge, giving her all of my attention. There were tears running down her face, and her eyes were red. She was holding a bag tightly in her hand. "I'm sorry."

"For what, baby?" I caress her face and wipe the tears with my thumbs.

"T-the day after we—." Bubbles stopped midsentence just to let out her tears. Her legs got weak and she fell down to the floor, I eagerly went down with her. I hold her tightly as she just cried and cried. "I'm sorry, " she repeats. She held up the bag for me to take. I took it and open it. I felt as if everything stopped when I laid my eyes on what was in it. "I never took it, I'm sorry."

_She never even opened the box _

I was holding the box of the morning after pill in my hand. "Baby, that was almost six months ago, " I stated.

"I know, " Bubbles cried.

"You've been hiding it." I let out a shaky sigh and look up at the ceiling. "How do you hide shit like this, you haven't had morning sickness, your food cravings seem normal, and I never noticed a fucking bump?"

"I wore loose clothes, and my clothing designer for the dress helped it stay unnoticeable, " she explains.

"Is this why you barely even let me touch you below your shoulders?" I felt her head move up and down. "Why hide it though?"

"I don't know I was scared, maybe you would have made me get rid of—."

"Baby, I don't believe in that shit. I would never encourage you to do that, I wish you would've told me because now..." Tears filled my own eyes and I held them back as best as I could, sadly, one slipped out. "Damnit."

"I'm sorry."

_I should've known, why didn't I know?_

"I'm not mad at you, I promise I'm not. I love you, " I said to her. "No matter what happens, I'll still love you baby." I heard Ghost come over and lay down next to us.

That's where we stay for a while, a long while. Bubbles's crying stopped and eventually, she falls asleep in my arms. Even though she was asleep her hold on me was tight.

_What's the plan now Butch?_

I put Bubbles in bed and then I take Ghost for a walk. I called Brick on that walk. I just needed someone to talk to, didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts.

"What do you want?" he asked.

I said nothing at first, "I got her pregnant."

"What?" I sighed at his response. "I hope you know you're taking care of her and that baby, " he said.

"Of course, I am."

"First you gotta ask yourself what comes next, " Brick explained.

"Well, we can't stay in that apartment, " I reply.

"Just get a condo like me and Boomer did, unless you actually want a house..." I thought about it for a sec. Which would be better? "You do got that big ass dog, so a house would give that thing it's own little space."

"Mhm."

"This what you get for not wearing a fucking condom, " Brick spat.

"Fuck you, I know," I scoffed.

"Goddamn, I'm gonna be a fucking uncle. Speaking of being an uncle, who the fuck did you set Boomer up with because all he talks about is having 'beautiful ass kids' with her?" he asked. I shook my head, not at him at Boomer.

"I didn't set him up with nobody, he met Bubbles's friend when I asked him to pick us up and he just flirted and flirted nonstop."

"Well tell Bubbles to tell her friend that I fucking said, Boomer is not worth it and find someone better, " Brick ordered. "Little blonde won't shut the fuck up, I'm getting tired of it. If you don't tell her I swear his ass will be out on the streets or dead."

"I really have nothing to do with this, " I bluntly said.

"Yes the fuck you do, that's your brother. If you wanna keep it that way then I advise you to tell him."

"Not giving me a choice huh? Alright, I'll try but we all know Boomer won't like it, " I shrug.

"Mhm, whatever. Go find a new job or something, the one you have now won't work with a baby. Diapers ain't cheap." Brick hung up after that.

"Come on Ghost, " I called. He was running after birds that wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. "Ghost!" His ears twitched at the sound of his name. Then, he starts running back to me. "Let's go home." Ghost barks in response. "I gotta get you a leash, " I sigh with a shake of my head.

...

"Let's go to the mall, " Bubbles proposed. She was behind me with her arms around my neck and her stomach was pressing against my back, looking over my shoulder. I was on her laptop looking at that the shit she wanted to buy in her cart. They were mainly a bunch of sweatshirts. "Butch, take me to the fucking mall."

"Were you actually planning on buying all of this?" I ignored her demand and instead ask her a question.

"I get bored, I'm in here with fucking nothing to do every day, " she pouted. "So take me to the damn mall."

"We don't have a car for that and I don't want you to walk, " I explain.

"Carry me then."

"I am not carrying you, that's two people in one, " I reply.

"Then let's take the damn bus, " Bubbles huffed.

"There's barely any seats on the—." I stopped talking because I felt movement against my back. I turn around to her and Bubbles removes her arms from around my neck. She looked at me with her eyebrow raised, confused. "Was that the baby?" I put my hand on her stomach and feel a little more movement. "Bubbles..." I started. "Have you felt this before?"

"Like once or twice, " she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know what it was, " Bubbles answered.

"The baby's kicking, " I said.

"Really, that's what it feels like?" I nod my head and she smiled as she put her own hand on her stomach. "Butch." I look up at her and see tears in her eyes.

"Aww, baby, " I laughed. "Don't cry."

"I can't fucking help it." I close her laptop and put it aside. I fully turn around to her and wipe her eyes.

"I understand, " I mumbled and kiss the top of her head. I watched as she kept feeling around her stomach. "You want ice cream?" I ask.

"Hell yeah, " she blurted. She's never not hungry. I stood up but then she started whining.

"What?"

"I need help getting up, " Bubbles pouted. She held her hands out for me to take.

"Should've never swallowed a damn watermelon, " I said as I helped her up. She hit me in the head then crossed her arms.

"Should've fucking pulled out, weak ass fucking p—."

"Guess who's not getting ice cream, " I stated, making her stop mid-sentence.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Butch, I'm sorry."

"Mhm."

We left after I got tired of being begged to. Ghost even wanted to go but I don't think dogs are allowed.

"Sorry Ghost, " Bubbles said as she closed the door slowly.

"What the hell is that?!"

Connor had just come out of my apartment and he was pointing at Bubbles with shock all over his face.

"What fuck did I tell you about your mouth?" Bubbles scoffed.

"When did that happen?" he asked.

"Months ago." Naveah came out scolding Connor.

"Why are you yelling?" Then she noticed me and Bubbles. More of Bubbles though. Then I saw the sadness in her eyes. "Well, congrats I guess, " she said in a low tone. I heard Bubbles mumble something and obviously it wasn't good if it was mumbled.

"Let's go, " she whispered.

"Wherever you're going... Take. Me. With. You. Please. " Connor begged.

"Sure, if you're allowed, " I shrugged. Connor looked at Naveah and frowned. She nodded her head then went back into the apartment. Connor let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's go then."

...

"Are you dipping your fries in your ice cream?" Connor asked Bubbles who was doing just that.

"I paid for this shit, I'll do whatever the fuck I want, " Bubbles responded, shoving a fry in her mouth that was covered in vanilla ice cream.

"You didn't pay for it, your mans paid for it, " Connor said with a roll of his eyes. It caused me to roll my eyes too.

"Don't call me that."

"Well, I'm not wrong, " he shrugged.

"And I'm pregnant, I'm allowed to eat whatever I want as long as the baby is okay, now leave me the fuck alone, " Bubbles growls.

"You're a bitch when you're pregnant."

"And I'm about to be the bitch that killed a kid in Dairy Queen." I had to wrap my arms around her because she nearly tried to leap over the table and strangle Connor.

"Calm down baby, " I mumbled in her ear, pulling her closer towards me.

"Little shit, " she spat.

Connor is almost acting worse than Boomer. "Well damn sorry."

"Watch your mouth." She threw a fry at him and he frowned as he crossed his arms.

"...So what are you naming it, I mean the baby?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Bubbles asked back. Her attention was grabbed when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out only to scoff at the name it displayed. I looked at the phone to see my brother's name. "What?"

"You didn't have to answer the phone like that, jeez," I heard him say. The phone was a little loud so I could hear it clearly.

"Just tell me what you want?"

"It's Princess's birthday tomorrow and I have no clue what to give her, " my brother explains.

"A dog always works, " Bubbles dryly replied. "Or a cat, I hate them things but she loves them."

"Anything else?

"Jewelry, she has a thing for bracelets and necklaces, also between you and me Princess has been talking about getting a tattoo or something?" she explained.

"Alright, thanks soulmate." I could tell that he was smiling. "Or should I say Malefi—."

"Get off of my phone."

"I'm gonna figure out a nickname eventually, " Boomer declares.

"Goodbye."

...

"Where the hell are we?" Bubbles asked as I held her hand, guiding her up the two steps that were there. She had a blindfold on because I wanted everything to be a surprise. I open the door and lead her to the middle of the floor. "Why does it smell like a bunch of perfume?" Then she started whining and pouting, "Butch, I don't have time for his. My feet hurt, my back hurts, and you're not helping."

"Alright, I won't waste your time any longer, " I finally say. I remove her blindfold and reveal the house we were in. She looked up at the golden chandelier over our head. Her eyes lighting up at the sight. "I'm renting it for us, all of us." She put her hand on her stomach and just as I thought, she was going to cry. "Crying, again?"

"No, " she lied. "You don't see shit." It's like the fourth time she's cried today. This pregnancy is making her so emotional.

"So, can I show you around or are we going to stand here while you bawl your eyes out?" I asked.

"Shut up, show me this damn house."

I show her around the house and I knew she would love it. Everything was furnished already except for two rooms, one for the baby of course. I couldn't set up our baby's room without her, that's kinda fucked up. Plus I know nothing about decorating. When we were done Bubbles was in one of the empty rooms, probably thinking about what to do with it.

"What do you think?"

"I like it, " she said. "To new beginnings I guess."


	7. The End Of Everything

"Daddy!" Dawn yelled, running towards me.

"I'm cooking right now, " I replied. I was making dinner for everyone, so I don't really have time for any distractions.

"Kylo drawed on my face when I take my nap, " she explained.

"It's took D—. Wait, he did what?" I turn the stove off and let go of the pan, turning around to see my daughter with purple marker all over her cheeks. Not to mention her black hair was a mess."Where's your mother?"

"She's asweep."

"Kylo!" I yelled. I heard his light footsteps as he came running down the steps.

"Yeah?" He stood next to me, looking up at me with his icy blue eyes. Kylo was basically Bubbles's twin. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the attitude.

"Show me your hands, " I ordered. Kylo held up his hands and as I thought there was also purple marker all over them. He looked at his hands like he was surprised.

"Holy shi—."

"Where did you learn that?" I asked, interrupting him before he could finish that cuss word.

"Mom, " Kylo answered. "But I swearw it wasn' me."

"Uh huh! Mylo said he saw you do it!" Dawn screamed.

"Mylo pwuwlled that shit out of his ass!" Kylo screamed back.

"Lower your voices, your mother's sleeping. Kylo watch your mouth and go get Mylo real quick, " I demanded. Kylo nodded his head and went back upstairs to get his brother. "And you long lady can go get Mommy's brush, so I can do something with the bird nest you have on your head."

"Daddy, It's not a birwd nwest it's my hair, " she pouted.

"Ok, just go get the brush." Dawn went upstairs to get Bubbles's brush. Bubbles and I had triplets five years ago. They can be a handful, like now. Dawn was the only girl and has all the traits of one. She has black hair like mines and dark blue eyes. Kylo, like I explained earlier, has Bubbles's hair and her eyes. Mylo has my hair and Bubbles's eyes. Mylo's the quiet one, Kylo's the bad one, and Dawn is the sensitive one. Pretty sure it's obvious that Kylo is Bubbles's favorite, they're too similar.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Kylo and Dawn yelling again. "I won!" my son yelled.

"No, I did!" He pushed Dawn from in front of me and starts laughing when she starts crying. Mylo was just standing there, messing with a pen. I scolded Kylo and pick up Dawn to stop her cries.

"The fuck are ya'll so loud for?" the one and only asked tiredly as she came in the kitchen.

"Mommy!" Kylo ran to Bubbles and wrapped his arms around her legs. He acts nothing like that towards me.

"Hi, handsome, " she said softly. "And why is she crying?"

"Your son pushed her, " I sighed.

"Kyl—."

"I'm sorry!" he blurted. He hates to be on her bad side. Kylo would've said no to me before I even asked. Bubbles smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Mylo, " she called. He went over to hug Bubbles. Kylo clenched his jaw and frowned. Jealousy. She looked up and squinted at Dawn. "The fuck is wrong with her face?"

"Ask Kylo, " I answer.

Bubbles looked at Kylo and he shook his head. "I didn't do it Mommy, I swearw." I shook my head because it was clear that he was lying.

"Are you lying?" she asked him.

"No, " Kylo almost yelled.

"Dawn said Mylo said he saw him do it, " I added. Mylo shook his head yes.

"You lying dick, " Kylo growled. "Pwobably set me up, " Bubbles plucked Kylo's forehead and Mylo was paying him no attention. "I swearw I didn't do it."

"Alright, I can't do this right now." Bubbles came over to me and took Dawn out of my arms. " Let's go get you in a bath before dinner, you too boys lets go. Butch finish the fucking food, I'm starving." And then I was left alone in the kitchen. I rather be alone in here anyway.

...

"Say grace, " Bubbles ordered. She looked at Mylo who was still messing with that pen. "Mylo." He looked at Bubbles and then sat up straight.

"For food in a world where many walk in hunger, for faith in a world where many walk in fear for friends in a world where many walk alone, we are thankful for everything you give us, Amen."

"Amen, " everyone else said.

"Show off, " Kylo mumbled.

"Be nice Kylo, " Bubbles commands.

"Okay, Mommy, " he smiled. We all know that smile is fake.

"So, how was school?" she asked, a little half interested.

"That stuwpid teacher kept getting me and Mylo mixed up, " Kylo spoke.

"That's not nwice to call a teacher stuwpid, " Dawn spoke.

"He isn't wrong, " Mylo mumbles.

"Damn, we can't have a normal fucking conversation without an argument, " Bubbles scoffs.

"They get it from you."

"Well... shut up!"

"No yelling at the table Mommy, " our daughter smiled.

"She's the adult, you can't tell her what to do, " Kylo blurted out.

"Well, she has to follow the rules too."

"She made the rule, dipshit."

"Kylo, watch your mouth, " I demanded. "If you don't you won't be able to go to the party next week."

"Nooo, you can't do that. Mommyyy, " Kylo whined. He got out of his seat and ran to his mother. Bubbles picked him up and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Boomer is having a birthday for his twins. They're turning 2. "I won't have to if you'd start thinking about what you say."

"Prick, " I hear him mumble. That didn't bother me, it wasn't that much of a bad word.

"Don't call Daddy a prick, " Bubbles stated, but then she whispered something into his ear. Kylo laughed and they hugged each other. Then, she looked at me and smiled. I held back the smile that tried to creep up on my face. Every time she smiles, it lets me know that she is happy and I'm happy as long as she is.

...

"Fuck, " Bubbles cursed. The kids were asleep, and we were watching a movie downstairs. The movie ended two hours ago and now we're doing something completely different.

The making love on the couch became a daily thing. That way we could get out any aggression we were bottling up. Bubbles bites and scratches the hell out of me, but that just tells me whatever I'm doing is good.

"Shit!" She threw her head back, biting that plump lip of hers. Her hair was a curly mess, her curls bounced as she did. I was doing less work than she was but... shit.

"You're going to wake the kids up, " I mumbled.

"God, shut up, " Bubbles replied with, putting a hand over my mouth. I licked her hand, making her retreat from my mouth. "That's disgusting."

"You like it when I lick you, " I teased with a raspy voice.

"In specific places, " she flirts. In a swift motion, I had her laying on her back on our couch.

"It's been a while since I had a taste of you."

"Mhmmm, " she groaned. We held each other's hand, fingers intertwined with each others. We held hands every time I _took care of her_. My head dipped between her legs, arriving at my destination. My tongue pleasured her as I watched her unfold. Bubbles's legs threatened to shut, but I made sure her legs would stay open with a painful grip of her leg. "Why do you have to be so good at that?"

"Mm, " I said against her sensitive nub, she let out a sharp breath and her hips moved uncontrollably.

"I love you, " she whimpered out. "Mmm, just like that."

We had sex for two more hours. Then, went to bed.

...

"Stop staring, " Bubbles groaned. "Every fucking morning with you." She turned her head in the opposite direction from me. I always wake up at least twenty minutes before she does and sometimes I sit and stare at her. She's beautiful, I can't help it.

"Baby."

"Hmm?"

"I love you, " I whispered in her ear.

"Stop talking." I got on top of her, my legs in between hers. "We had sex five hours ago, I know what you're doing." I kissed her jawline and she groaned again. "Butch, " Bubbles whines. She was naked so access was easy.

_Not surprising that she wasn't the only one_

"I love you, " I whisper again, slowly sliding into her. My arms wrap around her as I buried my face in her soft hair, she let out a shaky breath. Then, Bubbles starts moaning when I started slowly thrusting in and out of her.

"I love you too."

"MOMMY DADDY!"

"You can't go in there, Dawn."

_Great, they're awake_

Bubbles kept quiet so they'd think we were still sleeping. I didn't stop, making it difficult for her.

"Mommy!" our daughter cried.

"Suck it up." That was definitely Kylo.

"Why's she crying?"

"Felw off the bed, " Kylo answered.

For a second, I thought about stopping to deal with the situation on the other side of the door. "Let the brats figure that shit out themselves, " Bubbles whispered.

"Mhm."

"Shhh, I thought I hearwd something."

"Probably heard snoring, Mommy snores." Okay, occasionally Bubbles does snore, but it's usually light snoring.

"Little shit, " she growled.

"Mommy does not snore, you snore you fucking pig!" Kylo yelled, defending his mother.

"Don't get mad at me, everyone snores at least a little, " Mylo brushed off. "You do, I do, Dawn does, Ghost does."

_Oh shit_

I forgot to let Ghost out the cage last night. "We shouldn't bother them, let's go."

"Noo." Dawn was still crying. "I want Mo—."

"Welw she doesn't want you!" Kylo's words only made Dawn cry even more.

"How about we watch tv?" Mylo suggested. We heard her hiccup and then the sound of their little feet fading.

"Finally."

...

"Butch, " Bubbles called. I was in Kylo and Mylo's room, picking out their outfit for school. I look over to the door frame to see her leaning against it. "I don't think school—."

"They're going to school, " I stated.

"But look." I follow her downstairs. The thing she wanted to show me was the kids sleeping on the couch. Kylo had his head resting on Dawn's shoulder, Dawn was on Mylo's, and Mylo was sitting up. "See, can't they stay? Just for today?" Bubbles grabbed my hand and pouted a little.

"Baby—."

"Please, " she blurted. "I'll owe you, I know."

"We have jobs to get to."

"Call in sick." Bubbles was still doing her ballet thing and I just worked at Brick's auto shop. He opened it when the kids were babies

"Fine." I gave in just like that. Bubbles kissed my cheek and walked out just to come back with Ghost. As soon as she sat down on the couch next to the other one, where the kids were, he jumped up and laid his head on her lap. I sat on the other side of Bubbles and grabbed the remote.

Well, that's it. Who knows what the future holds now?

"Butch, " Bubbles called in a whisper.

_Seriously?_

"I'm pregnant." My breath halted and my body stiffened. "I found out this morning, " she added. I let myself breath, at least I'll be aware and also there for all of it.

"Let's hope it's just one this time, " I teased, then nip at the top of her ear. Bubbles laughed silently, shaking her head a little.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Now that's it.

_THE END_


End file.
